Blades
by Canyouhearthewhitenoise
Summary: Tris Prior is the younger sister of one of the most powerful gang leaders in Chicago, who is sick and tired of not being aloud to go out and fight alongside her fellow gang members but what happens when she's taken from her room in the middle of night along with her friend? Will she still want to go out and fight for her gang? Rated T for the language and in case things get violent
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back and with a new story. I got this idea the other day and thought it would be fun to write. In my opinion, it's pretty bad but I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing other than my OCs (other characters belong to Veronica Roth and some characters are based of band members (surprise surprise!) so I guess the band members belong to themselves)**

 **Tris POV**

"TRIS" I hear someone yell and as I turn to see who called me, I'm tackled into a hug by a 5'4 blur. "Oh my god Charley, you're back. How did it go?" I ask, smiling down at her but that smile immediately leaves my face when I see Charley's expression.

"Liam. He was stabbed and died before we could get him out of there" Charley says, her blue eyes, normally glinting with excitement, are now filled with tears and sadness before turning to rage and hatred "How many of us have they killed now? 10? 20? 30? Yes, I know we've killed some of them too we've nowhere near reached the same number of deaths they've caused" she says, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

I pull her back into me and hug her tightly. Liam and Charley were twins and very close; I can't imagine how I'd react if that happened to Caleb. When I pull back, I see silent tears running down her face which surprises me: Charley is one of the toughest girls I know, I don't think I've ever even seen her cry.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs now" she sniffs before running off to our shared room. I can't help but sympathise the poor girl. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by someone's hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Alex, one of Caleb's friends.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I ask, smiling at him. "Nothing much, I'm assuming you just spoke to Charley? Poor thing, she saw him getting stabbed too, not just his body afterwards" Alex says "oh and that's not the main reason I came over here, Caleb wants to talk to you about something". I smile and tank him before walking off to find Caleb.

I find him talking quietly to his other friends, Jack, Zack and Ryan in one of the backrooms of the building. Ryan is the first one to spot me and he's the first to leave but he's soon followed by Zack and Jack, leaving just me ad Caleb.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, walking up to my brother. Caleb, my older brother, is head of the gang so he is the most respected person around here.

Basically here in Chicago, there are 6 main gangs: Candor, Abnegation, Amity, Erudite, Dauntless and Divergent. The first four gangs aren't really much of threat especially not Amity or Abnegation, who I wouldn't even call gangs, more like groups of homeless people,. Candor and Erudite could be threats if they wanted too but I doubt they'll ever do anything. The two main rival gangs are Dauntless and Divergent, the two toughest and most well –known gangs in the world. I'm part of Dauntless as is Caleb, Charley, Alex, Jack, Ryan and Zack. The people they were out fighting tonight were members of the Divergent gang.

"I came to ask if you were alright" Caleb says, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of my face. I give him a look of confusion "Why wouldn't I be alright?" I inquire, looking at my brother.

"Zack heard some of the divergents talking about how they were planning on attacking our base tonight and I wanted to make sure you were okay" Caleb informed me.

"Well, I'm fine" I say, turning to walk out of the room but I stop myself. There is something I've had to ask Caleb for a while now but I've never had the courage to do it. I guess, it's now or never.

"Caleb? Why do I never get to come out and fight with the rest of the gang? I mean, Charley is younger than I am and she gets to go out and be part of the action. Why can't I? I could help" I say but I shut myself up before I can continue.

Caleb is giving me the look; the look that says 'we've had this conversation before and you know the answer'. "Listen Tris, we've had this conversation before. I don't want you getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I was the reason you'd been killed" he explains, a serious look on his normally soft face.

"I know we've had this conversation before but I don't even feel as though I'm part of the gang. Everyone else is off fighting for the gang whilst I'm stuck here, doing nothing and I hate feeling so useless! Do you know how it feels-"I start to rant but I get cut off by Caleb.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE,TRIS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THE ANSWER IS NO; YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO COME WITH US BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" he yells, anger lacing his voice.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" I scream back, getting frustrated at how little trust he has in me.

"For fuck's sake, Tris, when will you stop acting like such a stubborn child" Caleb spits before walking out of the room; probably to go get wasted with the boys.

With that, I stomp out of the room up to Charley and I's shared bedroom. I feel tears sting me eyes as I climb the stairs; when will Caleb stop treating me like a child and actually let me do something for once?

When I get to the room, I open the door, expecting to see Charley sat on her bed but no one's there.

"Charley?" I call out looking about the room. I hear a strange noise behind me and as I spin round a black bag gets pulled over my head and I'm slung over someone's shoulder.

I start kicking and screaming, trying to get out of my attacker's grasp. I hear the sounds of people running up the stairs towards my room but it was too late. I could feel myself getting lowered out of the window before being dropped then caught again.

"HELP!" I scream but before I can cry out again, I feel something hard hit me in the head and then after that, all I see is black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to an ungodly pain in my face. I squint my eyes open and am immediately hit by a blinding light, causing me close them again. The thing that makes me open them again, despite the burning pain the light causes in my head, is a quiet whisper of my name. All of a sudden everything comes rushing back; Liam's death, the argument with Caleb: getting kidnapped.

I'm in a small room with only a heavy metal door on the wall and not a single window anywhere. As I take in my surroundings, I notice a figure tied to a chair at the other end of the room; Charley.

She looks awful; messy hair, her eyes red and puffy from crying as well as having heavy bags under her eyes and some new features like her split lip and the purple-y bruise forming under her jaw. She has a dead look in her eyes until she notices my eyes are open.

"Tris, thank god you're awake! I thought they'd hit you so hard they'd killed you" she says, sounding relieved that I'm alright. I try and stand up to go over to her but I realize my hands and ankles are tied to the chair. I struggle for a few moments but these seem like military knots; I know I'm not going anywhere unless someone cuts me free.

"Where are we? And what the hell happened to your face?" I ask, scared yet curious. Charley looks down mumbling something quietly. She glances up and realizes I didn't hear what she said so she takes a deep breath before speaking up.

"I don't know where we are. All I know is that we've been here for 2 days and that are captors are members of the Divergent gang" she says, her voice wobbling slightly, "I mean, yeah they feed us and everything but if you don't give them the answers they want, then they try to beat it out you, hence what's happened to my face".

"What were they asking you?" I ask. I know I shouldn't be pressing her this hard but I need to know as much as I can about what's going on.

"It's more what I said then what they asked me. When I woke up, we were just being brought into the room. I started kicking and screaming so they threw me on the floor and started beating the shit out of me. My ribs must be a patchwork of blue and black they kicked me that hard. Then they tied me to this chair, went for another two punches then left" Charley says, tears running down her face.

Just as I'm about to respond, to tell her everything will be fine, that Caleb, Alex, Jack, Zack and Ryan will be here to safe us as soon as possible, the door swings open to reveal 5 boys. They all look around our age except for one or two who look older.

"Good to see the other one is wake" one of them says, causing the others to laugh. I watch Charley scowl at them causing one of them to laugh.

"Aw, look at the little girl with her little angry face. What are you going to do, throttle us with your jump ropes?" he says causing the other boys to laugh.

"Hey, leave her the fuck alone!" I shout and they turn to me in astonishment. "Looks like this one's got a bit too much sass, maybe we should sort that out" they say walking towards me, getting ready to teach me a lesson but they're cut short by a voice in the doorway.

"Touch her and I swear to god, I will kick your asses".

 **Ok, that's all for this chapter. If you ever have any ideas or just simply are bored and want to talk to someone, just PM me.**

 **Bye**

 **Kid Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive comments so far and I hope you all liked my cliffhanger (I've never done one before so I hope it was good) and so here without further ado, is chapter 3!**

 **Tris POV**

Everyone's head swivels towards the doorway where a dark silhouette was standing. I watch how the men around me step away, muttering quietly to themselves and each other. I glance over at Charley; who has her mouth set in a hard line as she stares at the man in the doorway.

"Are you all that stupid?" the voice growls, strong, powerful and full of authority, "when I said go see if she was awake I didn't mean 'go down there and beat the crap out of her'. You can do whatever the hell you want to the little one over there but you don't touch that one".

The man steps into the dim light of the room and for the first time, I get a good look at him. He's tall, probably around 6'4 and very muscular. He has dark brown hair, full lips but something that catches my attention is my eyes. They're a dark blue, glinting dangerously with the room's dark lighting. I can also see some black ink curling up his neck, though I didn't really expect anything else; most gang members have tattoos.

"Now, what have we got here?" he says, turning to Charley before crouching down in front of her. She's staring at the ground, the same expression on her face as before and that same expression stays on her face as the man tilts her face up to look at him. He examines her lip and the bruise one her jaw before standing up in front of her.

"Well, at least you last longer than your brother. You actually fight back while just one punch and he was out like a light" the man says, a smirk evident in his voice

I watch as something changes in Charley's eyes; her blue eyes which were blank and hard are now on fire with anger and hatred. She starts to struggle against her bonds, desperately trying to get free so she can attack the asshole of a man in front of her.

He just laughs at her before turning to face one of the younger men stood beside me and giving him a nod in Charley's direction. I watch in horror as he walks up to Charley before punching her across the face, her jaw making a sickening cracking sound.

I watch as her head falls limply on her shoulders and the young man pulls out a knife but I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he goes behind her to cut the ropes that held her to the chair before carrying her out of the room, bridal style to who knows where.

"What the hell was that for?" I shout, surprising the man stood in front of me. He turns around so he's facing me before striding towards me and crouching down in front of me. I watch as he glances at the other men and nodding his head at them in the direction of the door. I watch as they walk out of the room before closing the door behind them, leaving just me and this intimidatingly hot man.

"Where are my manners? My name is Four and I'm the leader of the Divergent Gang. The reason you are here is because we're holding you hostage to get revenge on your ass of a brother and the reason we've got your little friend is because she was in the way of us getting to you so here's your warning, you don't co-operate, we'll kill her and as you can see, we won't hesitate to do it" the man 'Four' says, deadly serious. I've heard Caleb talk with this tone of voice before and I know it means there is no room for negotiation, what he just said to me is my only option.

"Okay" I murmur quietly and I look up to see Four nodding in approval. "Good to see you have the common sense to listen to me than your friend, Charlotte had. I'm assuming you heard the 'leader voice'" he questions and I nod.

I watch as goes behind me and I feel the ropes slacken and slide off my wrists. I quickly pull them in front of me and rub them subtly; looking down at the thin red lines they left on my wrists. I suddenly notice Four looking down at me expectantly.

"Are you going to walk or do I have to knock you out and carry you?" he asks, his eyebrow raised. I quickly stand up and walk over to the door, Four on my heels. He opens the door before walking in front of me.

"If you want to survive, follow me" he says over his shoulder, causing me to quickly scuttle after him. I follow him around this maze of a building before we stop outside a random door.

"This is your room where you and Charley will be staying for the next…well as long as you're here for" he says before opening the door and pushing me in before slamming it shut behind me.

When I look around, I see more than I expected. Two single beds, dressers etc. and Charley passed out on the bed, her jaw turning even purpler.

I go and sit on my bed before placing my head in my hands and thinking 'how the fuck am I going to get out of this mess?" so I do one of the only things I can think of, I decide to sleep this off and I pray that this is just a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been really busy with school and other stuff like that. I re-read the story and thought 'Okay, I really have to fucking update this story' and seeing as all the other chapter are so short, I made this one pretty long so I hope you enjoy this and I will try and update more often.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Divergent or any of the band members used in this story.**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of something colliding with the door. I squint my eyes open to see Charley throwing things as hard as she can at the door. Eventually, she runs out of things to throw and she throws her head back and lets out a scream.

"Good thing I wasn't asleep, huh?" I laugh, sitting up and stretching. Charley lets out a weak little laugh and turns around to face me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up with all the noise" Charley murmurs, putting her head in her hands and letting out a sigh before turning her head to look at me again. She looks worse than she did last night; her bruise has gotten bigger and turned almost a black-y blue and she must have bitten her lip as she slept seeing as she has blood staining her lower lip.

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" I ask, placing my hand on her upper back. She raises her eyebrows at me but nonetheless answers my question.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train a couple of times but I guess that's an acceptable feeling seeing as I had the absolute crap beaten out of me last night" Charley says, lifting up her shirt a little and exposing a giant purple bruise covering the majority of her ribs, drawing a gasp from my mouth.

"I didn't want to say anything but you do look like hell" I add, a grimace on my face but Charley laughs before wincing in pain. We both sit in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying one another's company before the door swings open and two people walk in. One is a girl; she has long brown hair that has been shaved on one side, her right eyebrow has been shaved so there is a small gap between the main part of her eyebrow and the small bit at the end and she has a silver nose ring in. The other is male; he was one of the guards last night. He has tanned skin, jet black hair and a build that towered over the girl. Both looked like they wouldn't hesitate to kill us.

"Well, at least you're up. C'mon" the man says, his expression unreadable. Both of Charley and I stand and walk towards the door, heads hung low and both of the guards behind us. I'm fairly sure they're armed but I'm not willing to test my theory.

We walk down corridor after corridor in this seemingly endless building. I'm starting to wonder if even the guards know where we're actually going.

"Cover me" I hear Charley whisper softly in my ear. I'm about to turn and ask her what she means but as soon as I turn my head to the side, Charley takes off running as fast as she can down the corridor. I feel one of the guards (the male one) behind me shove past and start running after her, his gun out and ready to be used. I feel the other guard grab my wrists in one of her hands and press her gun between my shoulder blades before shoving me forward.

Not too far away, I hear a gunshot ring out and a scream. I feel tears fill my eyes and one or two fall down my face. I'd wipe them away but I feel the guard's grip tighten around my wrists. The only thought echoing around my mind now is 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die and there is nothing I can do about it".

We walk down another two corridors before we make a final turn and then I see it. A pool of blood right in the middle of the hallway. All I can see in my mind's eye is Charley, lying in the puddle of blood, eyes shut, blood pouring out of her wound. The thought makes the tears start flowing again and this time I can't stop the sobs coming from my mouth.

"Here" I hear a soft voice say and I turn my head to see the female guard offering me a tissue. I give her a surprised look and she just shrugs, loosening her grip on my hands so I can take the tissue. I turn around and take the tissue before wiping my eyes and I give the guard a small smile which she returns.

"Just shut your eyes and I'll guide you past and into the dining hall" the girl says and I nod at her before taking a deep breath and squeezing my eyes shut. I feel the girl take my hand and guide me. Unfortunately, all I can see printed on the back of my eyelids in Charley, covered in blood, crying silently.

"We're past now" I hear the girl says and I open my eyes to find myself at the end of yet another corridor. I nod at her as a thanks but she's already started walking again.

"I'm Lyndsay by the way" the girl says, not looking at me. I raise an eyebrow at her, surprised by her sudden introduction.

"Tris" I reply, my voice suspicious as I eye the girl next to me. She nods to herself, as if I've answered the question correctly. We walk in silence until we reach a door at the end of an especially long corridor.

"In you go" Lyndsay says, looking at me expectantly. I nod and walk through the door and I'm met by the loud sounds of yelling and laughter. I look around and realise I'm in some sort of food hall. I feel Lyndsay brush past me and walk between the tables filled with people whooping and cheering. I follow quietly behind her, waking quickly to try and keep up with her. She may have short legs but she's very quick on them.

I watch as she sits down at a table filled with the people from last night. I feel a boiling hatred inside as I watch them laugh at a something somebody said and I want to grab Lyndsay's gun and shoot them all. I sit down quietly next to a girl I've never seen before at the table. She has a long, dark red-y brown hair, big brown eyes that are outlined with thick dark eyeliner and she has a black ribbon choker on that has a large silver hoop right in the middle of it.

"Hey Lynn, where are the two prisoners?" one guy asks, turning to face Lyndsay. She turns and shoots me a smile when she spots me before nodding her head in my direction. I see every head at that table to turn to look at me and I duck my head down.

"What happened to the other one? I thought there was two? And I thought Calum went with you? A curious voice asks and Lyndsay turns to look at him with a very pissed off look on her features as she glares at him.

"Yes Josh, Calum did come with me. Yes, there was two but one of them thought it would be a smart idea to try and outrun Cal" Lynn says, her tone incredibly patronizing. Then she turns to another person at the table and adds "and for your information, it's Lyndsay to you. Only the people I respect get to call me Lynn and after your last game of beer pong, I have lost all respect I have for you". That statement earns hollers from the whole table, including the girl I'm sat next to.

"Hey Cal!" I hear the girl next to me yell and I turn to see the male guard walk into the dining hall, a smirk on his face. But what really makes me sick is all the blood that covers his front. I feel bile rising in my throat and I stand up before running out of the room. I hear voice call after me but I don't stop I just run. I have to get out of this hellhole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was going to try and update sooner but school has started up again and this year, I'm going to be doing my exams so I'm going to be updating probably less than usual because I'm almost drowning in homework and it's only been like 2 weeks! I really wanted to get this up before I go out to work so I'm sorry if this is shit (I think this is very shit) and I haven't proof read (but let's be honest when do I ever?) but I hope you like this and I already have a vague idea for the next chapter so hopefully that will be up sooner. Without further ado (I love that word), here is chapter 5!**

 **as always I own nothing but the plot and the computer I wrote this on**

 **Tris POV**

I remember when I was younger, my family and I went to a travelling festival. We went to a House of Mirrors and spent over an hour trying to find our way back out. I remember the sick feeling in my stomach at the thought of being stuck in there, surrounded by a thousand Tris's, every one of them with tears streaming down their cheeks and distressed expressions on their young faces.

I feel the same way I felt then; trapped. I run down the endless corridors, desperately looking around for something familiar, something that will help me get out of here. I know this place will become the backdrop to all my nightmares from now on; my best friend died here, my best friend's brother and my parents were murdered by the people who live here; I have to get out.

I stop for a second to catch my breath, my breathing erratic as I sink to the floor. I tilt my head back and swallow the urge to scream. I sink my teeth into my lower lip and try to blink away the tears, trying not to think about Caleb or Charley or Liam or my parents.

Caleb was right. I'm not ready for this; to watch the people I care about die. I was stupid and blissfully ignorant, thinking I could survive and cope. And that's the fact that breaks me the most.

Swallowing another sob, I stand up and blink away the tears sitting in my eyes. I can hear voices yelling somewhere close but I don't care. I start to walk down the corridor again and as I turn the next corner; I can hear the sound of someone sobbing.

I turn around and notice that a door is cracked open. I walk towards it cautiously and push it open a little bit more before peering inside.

The walls, the ceiling and the floor are all pure white and the way the light reflects off them nearly blinds me and I have to blink a few times before I can properly concentrate. On the wall furthest from me, there's a computer covered in blinking lights. In the middle of the room, there is a chair that looks like the kind you get in the dentist's ad there is a small table next to it with what looks like a syringe on it and a heart monitor. There are no guards in the room but I can make out a figure in the chair, covered in blood and strapped down; Charley.

I rush forward immediately, not bothering to check for any guards, my only focus is getting to my best friend. She's not dead, thank god she's not dead but by the looks of it, it would be better if she was.

Her left thigh is wrapped in bandages which are soaked with blood, she has even more bruises on her face and tears stain her face. Her body is convulsing against the straps that are holding her in the chair and loud sobs and screams keep leaving her lips. I look into her eyes and her pupils are dilated and her eyes are never focusing on one spot for longer than a second.

A hand comes up to cover my mouth as I look at what they've done to my best friend and tears fill my eyes again. How can anyone be this cruel?

"Pretty impressive, isn't it?" I hear a voice say and I spin around to see Four, the man from last night, the one who stopped the other men from beating the shit out of me. He has an amused expression on his face and slowly walks towards me, making me take a step back.

"I wouldn't call it impressive, I'd call it inhumane, maybe even evil" I breathe, my words filled with hatred and venom. My gang would never do anything like this to anyone. Yes, we'd tie them to a chair and punch them every time they started getting smart but that's it. Nothing on this scale.

"She's currently going through what we'd call her fear landscape" Four says, completely ignoring what I just said, "It's nothing more than a simulation, it should all be over very soon. We had to find some kind of way to get her to co-operate". By now, he is standing right in front of me staring into my eyes. I'm rooted to the stop, incapable to do so much as blink.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" I grit out, my teeth clenched as I growl at him. He seems completely unfazed by my tone as he just leans towards Charley's shuddering body and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because, we figured out the main way to get you to co-operate is to keep her alive. Now, let me take you back to your room and why don't you get some sleep. Lynn told me today seemed to traumatize you quite a bit" Four says and I can tell by his tone of voice it's not up for debate. His hand grabs my bicep and he leads me out of the room. I look back and get one last look at Charley before the door slides shut behind us.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before we reach what must be the door to my room. I can still hear people yelling somewhere but they sound further away than they were earlier.

"I really think I need to stop escorting you home after you nearly get yourself killed. Maybe next time it will be after a date" Four smirks and I turn to scowl at him.

"Go to hell" I hiss before slamming my door shut in his face. I hear him laugh and walk away as I sink down against the door, tears pouring down my face. At the moment I make myself a promise; I'm going to get out of here or I'm going to die trying.

 **Also I'm thinking about making a new story based on the 'Kids in The Dark' music video by All Time Low (I recommend watching it), where Four is the girl and Tris the leader of the paint kids but um, yeah just comment if you want me to make it and I'll try and start it as soon as.**

 **Bye, Hope you liked it ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, really didn't think I'd be updating this soon but here I am. I'm going on a school thing this weekend and I really wanted to update again before I left (who knows maybe I'll get another one in before Friday!) I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the really kind comments on this story. I'm really happy to know people actually like it so thank you so much for the comments/follows/favourites :). I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**

 **Ta ta for now I guess**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND CHARLEY, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO VERONICA ROTH AND WHICH EVER COMPUTER SHE WROTE THE DIVERGENT SERIES ON**

 **Tris POV**

I don't know how long I sit for, propped up against the door. My head is lolled back against the door, listening to the sounds of people's footsteps walking past. I feel my eyes start to shut, my eyelids growing heavier and heavier, until I hear the sound of a key slipping into the lock of the door and turning.

I scramble away from the door, crawling into the middle of the room. The door slowly swings open and the same guard who shot Charley walks in. I watch in horror as Charley follows him in, her head ducked downward and her hair covering her eyes.

She sits down on the bed, the guard scrutinising her every move and part of me can tell from the look in his eyes, he wants her to rebel, to run and to fight him. It's terrifying to think that the Charley I knew a week ago wouldn't have hesitated; she's been here 3 days and they've already broken her.

Once the guard is happy that she's not going to run, he turns and walks out the door before slamming shut behind him. I look over at Charley, whose eyes are fixated on the floor. I stand and sit next to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her petite frame. She freezes as soon as my arms go around her but after a moment or two, she relaxes.

"It was hellish" she says quietly, her voice raspy after screaming for hours "I remember the pain of getting shot but I'd have rather got shot six more times instead of do that again". She slowly starts shaking as tears start running down her face and I pull her into a tighter hug, almost trying to protect her from having to endure that again.

"After they injected me with that serum or whatever the hell it was, all I could see was Liam getting shot again and again. I tried to move forward and save him but I-I couldn't. I had to watch him die over and over again" Charley chokes out, tears starting to more frequently run down her cheeks.

My hand comes up to cover my mouth, my eyes starting to get watery as I listen to what she had to go through. It sounds hellish, horrible, easily the most inhumane thing I've ever heard in my life.

I'm about to tell her that it will be okay, that we are going to get out of here but the words die in my mouth as the door swings open for the second time in last half an hour. Both of us look up to be met by Four emotionless face.

"Hello ladies" he says, his words dripping with cockiness which makes my mouth twist into a scowl. Who the hell does this man think he is?

"What the fuck do you want, Four?" I growl, spitting out his name with as much venom as I can muster. It annoys me even more that my question makes his smirk grow and he takes a step forward before holding my chin between his thumb and his index finger.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now was it Tris?" Four asks and I can't help but shiver at the way my name rolls off his tongue. He releases my face and takes a step backwards, clearing his throat as he does so.

"Well, I have just come from a meeting with the rest of the Divergent gang and we have decided, that this is not a hotel. We have decided that we are going to train you both as soldiers. Charley, I know that you know how to handle a gun and how to fight so you are a clear advantage. Tris, you are a wild card. I know what your brother is like, you probably have never had to hold a gun in your life but I know that it's in your blood" Four says and I look at him incredulously.

"And what makes you think we'll co-operate" I ask, quirking an eyebrow. I watch as Four simply smirks and pulls a gun out from his jacket and points it at Charley's head, who freezes almost immediately. I hold my breath and watch as Four's finger curls around the trigger and squeezes.

I look over at Charley and she's still sitting and she doesn't have a hole in her head. I look back up at Four and he still has the same fucking smirk on his face.

"C'mon Tris, I explained this to you earlier. You don't co-operate, she dies. Simple" Four says, tucking the gun back into his jacket. I look over at Charley and I'm surprised to see she's already looking at me, her eyes silently begging me to co-operate with him.

"Fuck you" is all I can say when I turn my head back to Four. His signature smirk seems to be permanently playing on his face as he nods.

"Fuck you too, sweetheart. I'll see you two first thing tomorrow morning" Four says before disappearing out of the room, leaving Charley and I in silence.

"Did we really just agree to train with our gang's sworn enemies?" Charley asks, her eyes wide as she looks at me. Charley has always been the loyal type; never comfortable with betraying her family or her friends. That's always been something I loved and admired about her.

"Yes but let's look at this in a positive light" I state, laughing a little when I see Charley's confused expression. "When we get out of here, we use the information we've gathered against them and the best way to gain information is to try and do as they say" I continue and I watch as a smile spreads across Charley's face. It's the first genuine smile I've seen from her since we got here.

"I knew you had a brain underneath all that hair" Charley says teasingly, nudging me with her pointy elbow. I laugh and push her away, muttering a quick 'fuck off' which had absolutely no venom behind it.

"We're going to get out of here" Charley mumbles, the smile on her face shrinking a bit but never really leaving her face. I pull her into a quick sideways hug and she places her head on my shoulder.

Heaven knows how long we'll be here for but as long as we both stick together; I know we'll make it out alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've come to the conclusion that I'm that person who writes and posts a chapter frequently before seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth before turning up again a couple of weeks later. I really wanted to get this posted tonight because I'm off on a canoeing/camping thing for school so let's hope I don't drown or get eaten by a savage squirrel! I hope you like this chapter, there are some parts where I had no idea what I was writing so fair warning that it may be absolute crap but hey, what the hell! Also I'm sorry if I've confused anyone with my name change!**

 **as always I own nil but plot and Charley. All else belongs to the fabulous Veronica Roth**

 **Tris POV**

It's a sleepless night for Charley and I. Neither of us know what we'll be facing tomorrow when we next see Four's cocky smirk, challenging us. I know Charley will be fine; she knows how to fight, how to shoot, how to kill and get over it. I'm afraid I can't say the same thing for myself.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the sound of a brisk knock on the door. Charley and I share a look; why are they knocking? The door slowly creaks open and I see the girl I was sat next to in the dining hall yesterday. She smiles when she notices we're both awake before walking into the room, followed by Lynn, the female guard from yesterday.

"Morning" the girl says before placing a bundle of clothes down on each bed, "I hope these fit alright, I'm sorry we don't have much variety, seeing as Lynn and I are the only girls in the Divergent gang".

"Chrissy, please stop talking" Lynn says, giving 'Chrissy' a pointed look, which she retaliates with by sticking her tongue out at Lynn. Lynn also takes a step towards Charley's bed and tosses her a roll of bandages, which Charley catches with ease. "Also, I'd change those bandages if I were you" Lynn says, nodding to Charley's bloodied bandages.

"Will do" Charley mutters, glancing at me before looking back to Lynn. Charley and I watch as Chrissy and Lynn leave the room and swing the door shut behind them. I watch as Charley pulls off her t-shirt and slips on the one placed on her bed and I do the same, slipping off my sweaty t-shirt and slipping on the clean one. It smells weird, like orange and bleach.

Once Charley and I are fully dressed in our new, slightly too big clothes, we both sit on our beds in silence, staring at the door and waiting for some of the guards to barge in. It doesn't happen; at least not the way we imagined it.

The door slowly swings open and the guard who shot Charley walks in. I glare at him, every step he takes. Asshole.

"C'mon" he says moodily, jerking his head in the door's direction, telling us to follow him. My jaw slackens slightly as I watch Charley stand almost immediately, wincing because of her wound. Unlike Charley, I stay sitting, arms folded and a moody expression on my face as I make direct eye contact with him.

A shiver runs down my spine as a smirk appears on his face as he stares right back at me. He leans down to me so that his mouth is just above my ear.

"I have no intention of killing your friend because one of my friends has his eye on her but" he whispers, pausing for barley a second before continuing "I have orders. Four explained to me what to do if you get a little too sassy for my liking. So my advice is remember who really has the upper hand in this situation".

He moves away before offering me his hand to help me up but with a harsh glare, I push it away before standing up myself and walking right past him and over to Charley. The smirk has disappeared now and has been replaced by his usual sombre expression.

"Shall we?" he says before walking out of the room, both Charley and I trailing a few feet behind him. I feel nauseous thinking about what happened in these corridors yesterday and I dread what else will occur in these pristine hallways.

We walk in silence down a few corridors before we stop outside a door. The guard nods his head in the door's direction, telling us to go inside. Part of me wants to turn and run and try and find an exit but I know the guard won't come after me, he'll simply pull his gun and press it Charley's head before pulling the trigger and blowing her brain all over the walls. I wonder how easy that will be to clean and hide.

Charley and I share a look before we both take a step forward and push the doors open to reveal a huge hall. Charley and I step inside cautiously and are immediately dazed by how professional the hall looks. The ceiling is incredibly high and at a slight angle, windows nearly covering the whole ceiling. The wall furthest from us is covered by a long line of human shaped targets, each target scattered with what look like bullet holes. A line of guns have been hung above the targets, the light from the windows above catching on the guns. There are mats spread about and we can see multiple pairs sparing, throwing carefully calculated kicks and punches whilst their opponents swiftly dodge and defend.

"C'mon, keep moving. I know it's impressive but we don't have all day" the guard says, pushing past us before walking over to a boy with bleach blonde hair and a nose ring while Charley and I just stand there, unsure of where to go and what to do.

"Morning ladies" I hear a voice behind me smirk and I turn around to see Four stood in the doorway, his signature smirk painting his lips. I glower at him as he walks towards us; I hate how he just seems to exude confidence all the time. It really is annoying.

"Ready for a hard day of training?" he asks again and once again is met by silence. He is clearly unimpressed by our responses so he grabs Charley's chin and forces her to look at him. I feel something run through my stomach at his sudden gesture and I know it's not disgust; it's definitely something else.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" he asks in a sing-song voice. Again at his use of the pet name, I feel that same feeling rush through me again, this time that little bit stronger. I watch as Charley's face twists into a scowl and she quickly spits in his face.

Four's reaction is like lightning. He almost immediately slaps Charley as hard as he can across the face, sending her toppling to the floor. Something mixed between a scream and a gasp forces its way out of my mouth and I run as hard as I can at Four in an attempt to push him over. I can tell my attempts are futile by the sounds of quiet laughter echoing around the hall.

"Good thing, you are going to be learning how to fight today, little sparkler because if you got in a fight, I don't think you'd be coming out alive. Besides, it would be a shame to see such a pretty face get hurt" Four says, his hand softly brushing over my cheek at his last sentence, making my eyes flutter shut.

I feel him take a step away from me and I open my eyes to see him help Charley up off the ground, him ignoring how she tries to resist him. "Listen up, you two. Here, we don't just teach you to fight. We break you as many times as we have to until you have proved to us that you are as strong as you can be physically, mentally and emotionally. If you can't handle it" his face breaks out into his normal smirk "well, I don't think you'll make it out of this room alive".


	8. I'm sorry

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but this isn't an update but for my English exams this year (which I am shitting myself about) I have to do a creative piece for my portfolio and my English teachers are also desperate for me to enter a writing** **competition so I'm killing two birds with one stone. So, I really wanted to get some general feedback on some pieces I was thinking about doing (just 2) and I thought what better way than to post the two out there and see which people prefer.**

 **Also I'm planning on updating Blades before this week ends because I'm going away to a sports camp thing for a couple of days and I'd really like to get Chapter 8 (I think) up before I go and have to socialize with other human beings.**

 **So I hope you like the two pieces and I should be updating again very shortly so until then, I bid you all a farewell.**

 **1.**

I take a deep breath and lean my forehead against a wall, my hand subconsciously running through my knotted, brown locks. I close my eyes and inhale deeply again, trying to find something to focus on other than the feeling of the tears building up behind my eyelids.

She left. After months of believing and hoping that those terrifying words were just empty threats, I found out that they were anything but. She shoved everything she owned into a bag as I stood in the doorway, my jaw slack and my eyes stinging. I wanted to scream at her, try to shake some sense into her, get down on my knees and beg her to stay but I didn't. I just stood and watched.

I open my eyes again, feeling the drops of liquid run down my cheeks. I glance to the side, my eye catching the picture frame that sits on the small table beside the couch. We both look happy, content, both smiling straight into the camera. She was on my back, arms wrapped tightly around my neck as my hands supported her legs which were wrapped tightly around my waist.

I take a step away from the wall, a step closer to the picture; that painful reminder of what I had, what I've lost. I pick it up, my finger tracing the intricate design on the photo frame. I remember picking this frame out in the shop together, the argument about how it looked too fancy but we bought it anyway. She always had me wrapped around her finger.

With tears glistening in my eyes, I throw the photo frame as hard as I can across the room, watching it sail into the wall, listening to the sound of the glass shattering as it hits the floor. The sudden noise makes me wince; I wasn't expecting it to be that loud.

She said she loved me. She said we were going to be together for ever. She was a liar. If she loved me, she wouldn't have just walked away from everything; from our apartment, from our future, from me.

I walk across the room to where the picture frame lays, shattered. Carefully avoiding the jagged pieces of glass, I pull the photo from the frame. The two people in the picture smile at me, rubbing in my face what I once had and what I let go.

I start walking to the kitchen carefully, avoiding the pieces of shattered glass on the floor. I'll clean that up later.

I have to steel myself as I walk towards the kitchen. Memories flash through my mind; the time we covered the walls in banana milkshake because she found this recipe online that she just had to try but she was too excited to remember to put the lid on the blender, the time we set off the fire alarm because I kept distracting her by kissing her neck as she tried to make dinner, the time I comforted her at the table after her grandmother died. This room holds so many memories as does every other room in this goddamned apartment.

I kept my eyes trained on the floor as I walk through the kitchen, knowing that if I look at anything else, I'll turn into a crumpled, sobbing mess on the floor. I walk to the little drawer that is only used for junk and grab the little, plastic, red lighter that lies at the bottom. It's my smoking lighter but I haven't used it in over 2 years; she was the reason I quit. The only reason we still have it was for her to light her Yankee candles.

The lighter and picture still in my hands, I walk to the table and take a seat in my chair. I glance up to where she normally sits, sipping her green tea and smiling dopily at me across at me, before quickly glancing away, it just feels wrong and painful.

I look at the picture again; tears welling in my eyes again and I look at how blissfully happy we were and how unaware we were of what was to come. It scares me to think that maybe she wasn't even blissfully unaware then.

I quickly flick the wheel of my lighter, watching as the flame catches and burns for a second. Tilting my head slightly, I bring the flame to the corner of the picture, admiring how it licks the page then catches it and begins to consume it. It reminds me of us; she was the fire and I was the piece of paper, so ready to burn.

I watch as it climbs the rectangle in my hands, working its way towards my fingers. I watch at how my legs in the picture turn black before disappearing and being replaced by flames. That's when I blow out the flame. All the remains now are our faces, smiling at me. I couldn't do it.

That's when it hits me. I'm alone, the person I wasted the past 3 years of my life on has left me, the person I thought was the one, the person who I could see myself married to someday with kids and a dog that was named something completely stupid and soppy.

I spend the next hour, head resting on my forearms, shoulders shaking as sobs wrack my body, ruining my make-up but I don't care, she's gone. All I had has left me alone, scared and overall, heartbroken.

 **2.**

He loves the darkness. He loves the way that he blends into the night, the way he can be who he truly is; at least for a couple of hours anyway before its back to pretending to be something he's not; human. He loves how he and his friends can see the world in a way that no one else can, a way that terrifies almost everyone. And that's where the idea of the Night People came from.

In the beginning, no one believed the Night People existed. They were nothing more than myths, fairy tales, rumours that got whispered about the street but no one believed. Now, they know differently. They fear the Night People; in their eyes, leaving the house after nine was like going on a suicide mission. And that's what intrigued him about her so much.

The first time he saw her, he knows she never saw him. She was in the club that belonged to the Night People and she was on her own. He's sure if he asked anyone who constantly hung about the club, they'd remember her. Who could forget her?

The second time he saw her, he's unsure about whether or not she saw him. She was wandering the streets alone, two nights after he saw her for the very first time. She definitely saw the other Night People. What amazed him was that she seemed more in awe than she did frightened.

The third time he saw her, he knows she saw him. She knows that he's there, constantly watching her every move. She's amazed that she doesn't run or hide; she simply stands there, watching him with her big, brown eyes, scrutinizing his every move. In her mind, she knows she should stay away from the Night People but she knows also that she can't stay away. That's what's going to get her killed.

The fourth time he saw her, he spoke to her. Its brief but it definitely keeps him interested. She was at the bar, a glass of whiskey in a hand and a challenging look on her face as he approached her. He made constant attempts at flirtatious banter but was shut down every time with a smirk and a quick-witted response. The entire encounter ended with her leaning close to him and whispering in his ear "everything's prettier at night. You included" before disappearing.

He hasn't seen her since. It's driving him crazy and he can't understand why. He is one of the Night People, he isn't supposed to _feel_ anything apart from the way his heart races when the sunsets and the moon rises. The only thing he is supposed to long for is the darkness, not her.

"What do you wish for at night?" a soft voice whispers behind him and he turns around to see her, stood a few metres away from him. She looks different than she did in the club and in the street. Her big brown eyes are no longer lined by a dark pencil and he lips are no longer painted the same colour as an expensive red wine.

"Lots of things. I know over half of them are impossible but knowing can't stop me. I'm sure you know all about knowing and yet refusing to shy away" he says, a small smile on his pale face. She doesn't return it, she simply walks forward and stands next to him, her head tilted back as she watches the stars.

"Fair point but who can blame me when you watch a person whose life is all pain with very little gain" she responds quickly as if she knew what he was going to ask and the response was on the tip of her tongue.

"Whilst human life is all about going through very little pain but yet the gain is always larger" he responds just as quickly and he watches the corner of her lips curl up. His dark eyes slowly drift from her lips to her neck and his tongue pokes out to lick at his lower lip as he imagines how good it would feel to sink his fangs into her porcelain skin.

"When I was younger, my mother always warned me about the Night People" she continues, completely disregarding what he had previously said, "she always called your kind invalids for some reason. Anyway, she used to recite the same poem to me every night" he watches as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Mama, Mama, help me get home, I'm out in the woods, I'm out on my own, I was stopped by a vampire, a rotting old wreck, it showed me its teeth and went straight for my neck" she takes another deep breath as he listens intently "Mama, Mama, put me to bed, I won't make it home, I'm already half dead, I met an invalid, and fell for his art, he showed me his smile and went straight for my heart".

He is listening intently until she stops, her voice catching on the last word. "Interesting, how you choose to compare the Night People to vampires" he says after a few moments of silence. The Night People and Vampires almost the same thing; the only difference being that the Night People have no problem with garlic and can walk around in broad daylight.

"Like I said, my mother told me it. I never made up any of it" she says with a sad smile before a sharp gasp leaves her lips as his sharp fangs sink into her neck. He relishes the taste of her blood on his tongue before he drops her barley moving body to the floor.

"Thank you and goodnight my…" he stopped, bit his blood stained lip and left. Like I said, he loved the darkness; the one that curses the world and the one that is inside us all.

 **please comment which you more, please?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I promised I'd try and update before this week was out and here I am. This chapter is more a filler than anything but I promise I'll spend my whole week trying to think of ways to create a little more drama for Tris, Charley, Four and anyone else who decides to pop up. I'm also sorry if this is shit; I'm exhausted.**

 **Also for my school exam thing, I'm going to use the 2nd one (Thank you so much for contributing your opinion, it meant the world to me)**

 **I own nothing**

 **Tris POV**

A shiver runs down my spine as I stand in the middle of the training room. Grunts of pain and extortion fill the room as I look to see the other end to watch the more experienced gang members spar. I manage to spot Charley, who is ferociously attacking her punching bag with an unsettling amount of grace and precision. I also notice some of the impressed looks her ability is earning from the guards overseeing the more experienced ones train. I find it unnerving to watch how they make fighting look more like a style of ballet than a form of self-defence.

I'm stood at the opposite end of the room from the ones sparring, huddled in a crowd of teenagers who are waiting anxiously for someone to come and explain to us what we're doing. Almost all of them are fidgeting as they stand, playing with the hems of their shirts and their fingers. Suddenly, the door at the end of the room bursts open and Four walks in, followed closely by the guard who shot Charley and another man I've never seen before. He has dark skin, short, black, curly hair and a large beaming smile painting his features.

"Listen up" Four's voice booms "my name is Four and I'm going to be your instructor for as long as you're here. This is Calum and Zeke; they are going to be helping you as well" Four says, first gesturing to the guard who shot Charley and then to the one I've never seen. "We're here to teach not just how to fight and how to shoot, we're going to teach you how to survive life as a member of one of the largest gangs in Chicago. There is always going to be someone who wants you dead; they could be in an opposing gang or even in your own gang. You can't trust anyone" Four says, his voice menacing. I look around to see the terrified expressions on everyone else's face that was put there by Four's words.

We all watch as Four walks over to a table in the middle of the room and picks up a handgun. He turns to point at a target before pulling the trigger, the bullet sailing straight through the centre. Gasps echo through the room, even some of the people sparring have stopped what they were doing to watch before continuing at the sound of their supervisor yelling at them.

"It's a kill or be killed world, you chose to become a part of it. So either you will succeed or you will die; it's up to you now" Four smirks before gesturing to the table "what are you waiting for get shooting".

I watch as they all desperately scrabble to get to the guns, desperate to prove their worth. I stay further towards the back, well aware of the responsibility that comes with holding that weapon. Once the crowd has cleared from around the guns, I step forward and pick one up, closely examining it. Once I'm comfortable with how I feel with the gun in my palm, I turn and point it in the general direction of the target, close my eyes and squeeze the trigger. I hear the sound of the gunshot ring out and how it jolts in my hand, flying back to hit me in the chest.

Once I open my eyes, I notice everyone's eyes darting between myself and the wall behind my target which I hit in lieu of the target. "I hope you know that you are more likely to hit the target if you have your eyes open" I hear a familiar voice smirk from behind me and I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Of fucking course Four would be stood right behind as soon as I take my first shot.

"Here" I hear his voice say again but this time he sounds much closer, so close I can feel his breath hitting the back of my neck. I shiver as he presses his front against my back and takes my wrists in his hands. "C'mon, surely you know how to at least hold a gun" he quips, his voice nothing more than a whisper in my ear as he watches my fingers fumble to get the gun upright and facing the target.

"Good, now" he says, adjusting my arm position so they are more straight, "pull the trigger". I do and I squeeze my eyes shut again and wince at the sound of the gun going off.

"Good job" I hear Four whisper in my ear again before I feel his body heat move away from me, which makes me crack my eyes open. I watch as he walks away to go help another taller girl who also seems to be struggling with her aim.

I glance over to the target and my jaw falls open slightly as I take into account that my bullet has gone straight through the centre of the target.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! First off, I just want to say Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah and I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday so far! Secondly, I made sure this chapter was extra long as an apology for how long it took for me to get this up! The majority of this was written at 2 in the morning so please bear with me if there is any major grammar mistake because I'm a lazy shit who cannot be bothered proof reading. Just an extra little warning on this one nearer the end because it's slowly getting a bit more gory but hey! My English teacher doesn't call me 'The queen of dark stuff' for no reason! I hope you all like this and I pinky promise that this will not be my last update of 2016!**

 **All Characters belong to Veronica Roth except the one you don't see in the book series :)**

"Fuck" I mutter under my breath as I watch yet another bullet sail into the wall, inches above the target's head. I can hear snickers from behind me and I choose to ignore them and try to refocus my attention on the target.

"Hey Stiff!" I hear a voice yell from behind me followed by more giggles and I turn around to see a group of two boys and two girls stood, all watching me. The boy in the middle, the one who I assume spoke, is stood smirking with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. It's not a smirk like the one which is usually on Four's face; this one is one of mockery.

"Okay, two things. Firstly, my name is not Stiff, it's Tris. And secondly, what do you want?" I ask, my eyes narrowed at the little group. The one who spoke is tall and muscular with thick brown hair and dark green eyes. At first glance, most would assume he was someone with an angelic personality but the smirk on his lips clearly says otherwise. The other boy is shorter, it would help if his shoulders weren't so hunched, but just as muscular as the other boy with orangey red hair which resembles an old carrot. One of the girls towers over carrot-head, she is quite well-built but some of her features like her bulbous nose still looked out proportion especially in comparison with brown eyes. The other girl was still quite tall, not as tall as the other girl but she still towered over me. She was slim with a very willowy frame and dark skin, her hair short and black with brown eyes.

"Is it not?" tall boy asks, cocking his eyebrow and that irritating smirk on his face, "I thought it was because you shoot like a stiff". I watch how his comment makes the rest of his gang crack up laughing, Carrot-head looking in pain and Big-nose sniggering and snorting unattractively, the dark-skinned girl being the only one who looked normal when she laughed.

"Wow, I am in awe of your impressive wit" I mutter under my breath, rolling my eyes as I turn back to the target and aim the gun once again before pulling the trigger. This time the bullet sails straight into the centre of the target's head, making me smile. I turn around, taking in the group's stunned expression gleefully, and walk over and place my gun down on the table.

I look over at the tall muscular boy, watching how he's about to open his mouth to speak when Four shouts out suddenly "Right that's enough training for today". My own smirk grows slightly as I watch the muscular boy's mouth shut and purse his lips as his eyes narrow at me before stalking off with the rest of his little posse.

"Hey" I hear a voice behind me say and I turn around to see Charley walking towards me, a sheen of sweat covering her face. I smile at her as she gets closer before swinging her arm around me and asking "how was shooting?"

"To be completely honest, I'm pretty shit at it. Caleb clearly got all the good genes when it came to that" I say, grinning sheepishly at her as we begin walking towards the door.

"Bullshit. It just takes practice. I couldn't shoot at all the first time I picked up a gun; remember the time when I nearly shot Jack in the leg because he was standing near the target" Charley states, making me giggle at the memory of Jack's feminine screams as he ran around the Dauntless training room.

"I wouldn't say being about 12 metres away counts as being near" I say through my giggles, ignoring how Charley gently shoves my shoulder as she tells me to shut up. It's good to see her acting normally instead of how she's been acting since we got here; it's good to see her being Charley again.

"How was your training?" I ask, turning to face her.

"It was good. I mean when we first started, one of the guys came over to me and started talking to me in a really condescending way like seeing as I'm short and a girl, I wouldn't be able to fight properly. Well, that's probably what he thought until he was paired to fight against me" Charley says, a smile on her face and I know exactly what she's talking about; Charley may not have much muscle but god, she's fast on her feet and is quick on picking out people's weaknesses.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice says as Charley and I round a corner to see muscular boy and his little squad. I roll my eyes at how as the leader of the group steps forward, the rest of his little gang taking step with him as if it will double the standard of intimidation.

"Fuck off" I say, taking a step forward with Charley to go to the dining hall but two of this person's minions step in front of use, carrot-head and the girl with the gigantic nose.

"Not to sound rude or anything but can you please get out of our way?" Charley says, her eyebrows raised and confusion on her face as she takes in the situation. I just gently shake my head at her telling her to leave it and thankfully, she does.

"Sorry, no can do" the tall boy says, his usual cocky smirk on his face. I watch as he goes to open his mouth again but a booming voice fills the air.

"What the fuck is going on here?" the voice yell and I turn around, hoping to see Four but I'm disappointed when I see it's the tan boy who shot Charley, Calum I think his name was and another boy who I vaguely remember from the night I was kidnapped and the dining hall with blonde hair.

"Nothing" Carrot-head squeaks, making me smile at how quickly his demeanour changed. I watch how he and big-nose quickly scramble backwards behind the tanned girl and the leader as the two men step closer.

"I don't think it's nothing" the blonde says before grabbing my arm and dragging me forward as Calum does the same thing to Charley. Calum's action makes my blood boil as I watch how Charley's expression is terrified at the fact the man who shot her is currently forcing her to walk to god knows where.

We both remain silent as we walk with the boys and we eventually stop outside the entrance to the dining hall. They both let us go and nodded to us both before entering the dining hall, leaving Charley and I stood outside the door.

"Are you alright?" I ask, gently placing my hand on her shoulder, she nods with a weak smile on her face before beginning to walk into the dining hall with me following behind her like a lost puppy.

We both find two seats in the dining hall and we both eat in silence until I feel someone hovering over us and I look up to find Lynn and Chrissy looking down at us, both their expression closed off.

"Can you two please come with us?" Chrissy says, politely but the look on Lynn's face tells us we really have no choice in the matter. I notice that almost the entire dining hall has gone quiet around us, everybody watching to see if we will refuse or start a fight. Neither of those things happen.

Charley and I both stand up willingly and walk with the two girls towards the door, ignoring the feeling of everyone else staring at us as we walk away. You can hear the sudden burst of noise as we leave the dining hall, probably people gossiping what may be going on.

We walk down endless corridors silently, the only sounds being our footsteps echoing down the hallways. Charley and I share multiple looks, trying to communicate wordlessly to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly, looking straight at Lynn. I watch as Lynn and Chrissy exchange a look before looking straight back ahead, ignoring us.

"We found someone from your gang snooping around earlier" Chrissy says suddenly, brushing off the scorching glare Lynn gives her. "We don't know but Four said he wants you two to come and see him" she finishes before stopping directly in front of the door before pushing it open and ushering us inside.

When we get inside the room, all we can see is a semi-circle of backs, all crowded around something. Lynn and Chrissy gently push us forward until we can see exactly what everyone is crowded around and it makes a gasp rip its way out of my mouth.

Alex is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, blood soaking his t-shirt and smeared across his face as well as in staining his thick, brown hair. Both eyes are black and his face is a mix of blue, purple and black from the multiple bruises. He's hunched over in the chair; his eyes are shut and he has a pained expression on his face. I can slowly feel my heart breaking as I take in his appearance.

"Oh my god" I hear Charley whisper quietly beside me; her hand covering her mouth and I can feel my eyes starting to swim with tears at the sight of the man who I always saw as strong and determined; unbreakable. Clearly, I can see I was wrong.

I'm about to say something, about to try and help Alex but the door swings open and a dark silhouette stands in the doorway. The silhouette takes a step forward and I realise it's Four.

"Has he still not cracked yet?" Four asks one of the men standing in a semi-circle, who shakes his head in response. Four turns his head back to Alex before saying "you know, this could all be over so soon, you can leave with your life and return back to whatever you have back in your gang, the two girls can go with you, everything can go back to the way it was and all you have to do to achieve that is tell us what we want to know".

I watch how Alex's jaw clenches and he shakes his head, making tears start to spill down my cheeks. I look over at Four who is already staring straight back at me before he says, "fine, have it your way". He looks back at his gang members and says "take those two girls" pointing at Charley and myself "and the prisoner to the pit. Also, prepare some boxes; we're going to need something to send the bodies home in".

 **So what did you guys think? Btw it literally broke my heart writing the end of this; I'm sorry Alex Gaskarth! I didn't want it to have to be you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I promised I'd update before 2017 begun and here I am. I'm not going to lie but I cried writing this chapter. I know it may sound ridiculous but I did. I really hope everyone likes this and again I apologise because I seem to be making a habit of writing around 50% of each chapter at the ungodly hours of the morning when I should be asleep or studying whilst living off coffee. Like I said in the end of the last chapter: I'M SORRY ALEX GASKARTH, I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS TO YOU! Anyways, I hope everyone has a great new year that is full of happiness for each and every one of you because all of you lovely people 100% deserve it and my new years resolution is to try and update more regularly even if Mercury is apparently retrograde (apparently it's a very big deal but I don't really care because it's happening around about my exam times and Mercury is not going to screw up my future! I will not allow it). Anyway, if you did bother reading it, thank you, love you guys and again, HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING APART FROM MY OWN CHARACTERS AND MY NEW-ALMOST-COMPLETELY-DIFFERENT-FROM-THE-BOOK PLOT**

"So, how are things back at Dauntless?"

We've all been locked in a room together with no idea what the hell is going to happen to us. The last words I heard from Four are echoing in my mind and I have to blink back the tears at the thought of not making it back to my brother alive. Charley's face is completely blank as she sits slouched in the corner and Alex is curled up next to her, knees tucked up to his chest. It's terrifying to see how easily the Divergent gang has broken two of our members so easily.

I watch how Alex looks up at me, his eyes blank as he stares at me for a couple of moments before answering. "Uhm, everything's alright. I mean, everyone is so worried about you two but it's good to see you're both alive, even though you look far from it" he says, eyeing the slowly fading bruise on Charley's face, "that's why I'm here. I was supposed to sneak in and help you guys get out but as you can see, I've fucked up pretty badly" Alex says with a weak laugh.

"I can't die here, I can't" Alex states quietly after a minute of silence, his voice thick with tears. "You remember how a while back, Lisa kept getting sick every morning?" he pauses and I remember the days when Alex used to come to Caleb and I's house and talk with Caleb and his face would be pale with worry about his wife. "It turns out she wasn't ill, she's pregnant. With my baby. I don't want my baby to grow up without a daddy". He full on sobbing now and Charley has moved closer to him to envelop him in a tight hug.

I'm about to respond, about to promise that everything will be alright but, how can I? How can I promise something when I have no idea if any of us will make it out of this alive? The answer is I can't.

We all sit quietly for a while, the only sound being the occasional sniffle from Alex who is wiping his eyes. I think Charley is about to say something when the door swings open and Four walks in, followed by a man with blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing and the boy from the dining hall the other day who kept asking Lynn stupid questions. The two men are carrying a table between them and on the table, is a medium-sized box.

"I'm assuming you're wondering what is inside the box?" Four asks, following my gaze. I don't respond and he simply shrugs his shoulders before continuing, "Have any of you ever played Russian Roulette?" Four asks, shaking his head with his signature smirk as neither Charley or Alex respond but I shake my head.

"I'll explain for Tris's sake. Normally, a bullet is placed in a gun cylinder, the cylinder gets spun and then the gun is placed to one of the players' head and the trigger is pulled. It's a game which solely relies entirely on luck but here in the Divergent gang, we tend to change it up a bit. We have multiple guns and before the game begins, someone who is not participating will take all the guns out of the room and places the bullet in one before returning the guns to the players. The players must pick a gun each and someone will aim the gun at the player's chest and pull the trigger. It's all in the luck of the draw" Four explains, my eyes slowly widening as I realise what's going to happen; one of us is going to die today.

I watch carefully as Four's assistants lay 7 guns out on the table in a straight line, all of them identical. I look up at Four to find him expectantly staring at Charley, who with a blank expression, walks up to the table and selects the gun that's third in the row. I watch in terror as Four picks up the gun, aims it at her chest and pulls the trigger but nothing happens, making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Four looks at Alex next and he walks up to the table with an eerie calmness before selecting the seventh gun from the table and hands it to Four, who once again lines it up with his chest before pulling the trigger. Again, nothing happens and I let out another sigh of relief before I realise that it is my turn.

I take a step forward and with a shaky hand I pick up the first gun in the row and hand it to Four. I step in front of him and squeeze my eyes shut as I hear Four click the bullet into the chamber.

"Stop" a voice says suddenly in the quiet room and I open my eyes to see Alex holding the barrel of the gun. "I promised her brother that I'd do everything in my power to keep his sister alive, she's not doing this" he says to Four, his voice strong as he looks Four dead in the eye as Four quirks an eyebrow.

"And I assume you'll be willing to take her place?" Four says, his deep voice challenging but the emotion in his eyes changing to surprise when he sees Alex walk towards me and gently push me towards Charley before turning around to face Four and look him dead in the eye, challenging him to pull the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot rings clear through the air as Four pulls the trigger and I watch as time slows down as I watch Alex fall to the ground, the wound in his chest beginning to ooze blood. I feel a scream tear itself out of my mouth as Charley and I rush towards Alex's body and crouch down beside him.

I didn't realise I was crying until I see the tear stains I'm leaving on Alex's shirt as I pull his body close to mine in a tight hug almost as if I'm trying my body energy to him to keep him alive. I gently feel his hand come to mine and gently push something into the palm of my hand and before I can ask what it is, Alex has leaned up to my ear to whisper "If you ever make it back, please give that to either Lisa or my daughter" and I look down to see Alex's chain which he almost constantly wears around his neck with the small metal tube hanging on the end of it. I nod my head, my vision swimming with tears as I see Alex smile softly at me.

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this to someone from the Dauntless gang but that's was impressive so because I'm not a dick, we're not going to shoot you to finish you off, we're going to let you go. If make it back to your gang, I don't care. If you die on the streets due to blood loss or infection, I don't care. All I care about is you leaving my territory and not coming back because next time, I promise I won't be so generous" Four says before nodding to the blonde guy "take him outside and leave him once you're outside the front door, he's not our problem once he leaves the building". The blonde man nods before half-dragging, half-carrying Alex away. As soon as Alex and the blonde man leave the room, the other boy places all the guns back in the box before wheeling away the table, leaving Charley and I alone with Four.

"Why don't you two go back to your room for the time being?" Four says smiling sweetly at us before turning to leave the room but as he turns to leave I feel anger bubbling up inside me and the next thing I know, I've grabbed the back of Four's shirt and begin swinging my fist at his face as hard as I can, screaming things like "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU EVIL ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH". I feel Charley behind me, trying desperately to pull me off him but I keep going until I notice that my fist is covered in blood, a mix of both mine and Four's.

I look at Four's face and see that I've busted his lip and his nose is bleeding. I look down at my own fists to also see that my knuckles are bleeding too and I take slow steady steps away from him, unable to believe what I've done.

I watch, terrified, as Four gets up while wiping his blood off his face with the back of his hand before slowly walking towards me and gripping my chin between his thumb and his forefinger. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the blow but it never comes.

"I hope to see that much aggression when it comes to fighting tomorrow" Fours says before letting go of my chin and walking towards the door. "Come on, I'm taking you back to your room" he says, his voice showing that it was an order and Charley and I follow behind me, going back to our room. As we walk I can see Charley looking at me with what looks like awe in her eyes and with my hand gripped tightly around Alex's chain, I silently promise myself that I will get Charley and I out of here and I will do _whatever_ it takes.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Firstly, I would like to apologize for not updating in nearly a month. I have had my prelims (which is if anyone didn't know, mini exams which predicts what grade you are going to get in your actual exam) and I'm currently supposed to be studying for my Biology one, which is tomorrow. I have already done my English one (which I'm pretty confident I failed) and my Music one (which I'm also pretty confident I failed) so I only have 2 more prelims to go and after that I promise I will be trying to update as much as possible. Tis my first update of 2017 (yay!) and fingers crossed it's a good one (even though Donald Trump is already attempting to fuck up the world), I hope everyone has and will have a good one too. Secondly, I apologise if this is total shit, I know this isn't my best chapter but I've had this chapter planned for a long time so I hope it is worth it! TTFN (If you have never seen Winnie the Pooh, that means ta ta for now)**

 **I own nothing except Alex (but then again not really) and the plot!**

 **Tris POV**

I toss and turn as I lay in my bed, my head spinning and my eyes brimming with tears as I think about today's events; finding out Alex was here, finding out that Alex's wife is pregnant, watching Alex get shot. Tears roll down my cheeks as I put my hand out and feel the cool metal of Alex's chain against my fingers which sits on my bedside table.

"Shit" I mutter quietly to myself, hoping the sound of the chain hitting the floor didn't wake Charley up but the sound of her steady breathing on the other side of the room continues. Blindly, I reach down and try to find Alex's chain and I let out a sigh of relief when my fingers drag across the metal but my eyes widen in confusion when I feel something much softer against my fingers.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I grasp whatever it is along with Alex's chain and lift it up before placing it next to myself on my bed. I reach back to the bedside table and turn on the small lamp which is situated on it before looking back and realizing that it's a very tightly folded piece of paper wrapped in a tiny piece of black ribbon.

Out of curiosity, I untie the black ribbon before unfolding the piece of paper until I can clearly read what is written on the page in my hands which is covered in Alex's messy scrawl. Confused, I lean back and begin to read.

 _Dear Baby Girl,_

 _Hi Baby, I'm your daddy. If you're reading this, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be there; I was really hoping you'd never have to read this or hear anyone else read it to you. If this is being read to you, it means that I'm not there anymore but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. Wherever I am._

 _I'm sorry, I've never been the best with words but for you, I promise I'm going to try my hardest._

My eyes are welling up with tears as I read this and I try to swallow past the lump in my throat.

 _I remember the day that your mummy told me she was pregnant with you. I was so happy, I just couldn't stop smiling. I also promised that day that I would never let anyone hurt you or your mummy ever. You both will always mean the world to me; my two beautiful girls._

 _Your mummy gave me the idea of writing this letter for you if anything would ever have happened to me. Your mummy is very smart, beautiful and kind and I know when you grow up, you're going to be just like her and I promise, no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you, my little girl. I hope you know, if I had been there, I would have spoilt you rotten, treating you like the little princess you are. I always wanted a daughter and I always hoped that if I was ever blessed enough to have one, she would have been a Daddy's girl._

 _This letter is mainly just to let you know that I love you, little girl. I may not have been there to show it but I would trade anything in the world just to have had another day with you._

 _Lots of love, your Daddy_

With tears pouring down my cheeks, I slowly fold the paper back up and re-tie the black ribbon before placing it back inside the chain. Rolling back onto my back, I stare up at the ceiling, tears clouding my vision before I have to put a hand over my mouth to prevent a loud sob coming out.

I hiccup loudly as I try to take deep breaths until I eventually calm down. Letting out a shaky breath, I pull my duvet off my body, exposing parts of my bare skin to the cool night air before reaching towards the end of my bed and picking up some clothes, which I quickly change into.

As I'm fastening up my shoelaces, I look over at Charley's sleeping body and my head immediately fills with some worst-case scenarios. What if when I'm gone, someone sneaks into the room and tries to kill Charley? What if she wakes up and thinks I've completely abandoned her? What if….?

I stop myself there, trying not to think of any more negative things before sneaking to the door and slipping out of it and closing it as quietly as possible.

Without looking back at the door, I start to jog as swiftly as I can down the maze of corridor before I eventually find the doors of the training room before entering. The room is a lot more peaceful when there is no one else in it, an aura of calmness to it. As I tilt my head back to relax the muscles of my neck, I notice that through the windows in the roof you can see the stars glistening away in the darkness and that sight comforts me, reminding me that you can still see the stars at home, making home feel like barely a couple of meters away from this hellhole.

But I freeze as another thought enters my head; Alex is probably sat beneath those same stars, bleeding out in the cold, watching them and praying that he'll make it home. Hell, he might even already be dead and I have to blink away the tears at that thought before pushing it to the back of my mind.

Slipping off my jacket and placing it on a nearby bench, I shiver as the cold night air causes goose bumps to break out all over my arms. Ignoring the cold, I walk over to a nearby punching bag and square up to it in the way I watched the others do it when I was knife throwing before aiming a punch at the bag.

I do this until I'm sweating and my knuckles are cut and both my hands and the punching bag is covered in blood. Leaning forward, I rest my head against the cool leather of the punching bag, taking in deep breaths.

"I didn't know you had that kind of aggression in you, you just keep on surprising me today, don't you?" a rough voice asks from behind me and I spin around to see Four, leaning against the doorframe of the entrance. His hair is ruffled and his posture is relaxed but even from here, I can see his eyes are bright, awake.

"Well, normally this type of aggression only comes out when I'm surrounded constantly by patronising assholes" I spit, my eyes narrowed as I watch Four walk towards me and laughs.

"I always assumed it was your friend who was the fiery one but it looks like I've been sorely mistaken" Four says, still chuckling once he is standing mere inches from me. I can feel his hot breath fanning over my face as he looks at me. I look down when I feel one of his hands grab mine and bring it closer to my face.

"Good thing you are being taught how to throw a proper punch tomorrow or else your hands would be destroyed" he mutters quietly and my breath hitches in my throat as I feel him gently run his fingers over the cuts.

Letting go of my hand, Four leans towards me and presses a soft kiss to my cheek before moving his head to whisper my ear, "goodnight Tris" before turning around and leaving, letting the door slam shut behind him and leaving the feelings of butterflies exploding in my stomach and a simple question on my mind. 'What the hell just happened?'

 **Hope you guys like it! also I'm sorry about re-posting, I made a very stupid mistake**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I know I say this a lot but I'm sorry that I haven't updated in months. Quick life update; I have done my prelims and I passed them all, I have done half my music exam (the practical part), I saw All Time Low in concert and I'm currently getting ready for my actual exams which I am shitting myself for. I'm sure no one gives a shit but I'm ill and emotional, sue me. Repeating myself once again, once my exams are over, I swear I am going to try an update so much more so come like June, July and August, I'm hoping to maybe try and get two updates a month, maybe?**

 **A/n (IMPORTANT); if anyone is uncomfortable or triggered by things such as sexual harassment, there is going to a section of this which says indicates when it begins and when it ends so you don't have to read it.**

 **Tris POV**

My mind finally catches up with my body as it properly dawns on me what just happened. "Four, wait!" I yell as I begin to sprint after him. He turns his head and stops as he hears my feet slapping off the linoleum floor and the sound of my voice yelling at him before turning around completely to look at me.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask, somewhat out of breath from my sudden burst of adrenaline but I know the running isn't the reason my heart is beating like a drum in my chest.

"Don't swear" he murmurs, the same stupid, stupid smirk on his face and I can tell he's enjoying this; he's enjoying making me feel conflicted and confused. To him, I'm nothing more than a pawn in his game and I'm slowly growing sick of it.

"Shut up" I spit, my anger eventually allowing my frustration to get the better of me. "I don't know what your game is but I don't want to have any part of it. I understand that you see the best way to get at my brother is to use me but using innocent people I care about like Charley and Alex isn't okay, it just makes you a massive asshole" I say, my hand coming up and swinging at his face on the final word.

A sickening crack echoes through the air as my fist collides with his nose and I feel a hot, sticky liquid running down my knuckles and my wrists. Four's blood. For a moment, we just stare at each other, both of us equally shocked by my actions. Unfortunately, Four snaps out of his shocked trance before I even have the opportunity to turn and run back to my room.

Quick as a flash, his hand wraps around my throat and pushes me back against the wall of the corridor. His signature smirk is no longer on his face but the thick, dark blood slowly dripping from his nose brings more intimidation than his smirk ever could. I can see the anger dancing in his eyes and I feel his hand tighten slightly around my throat.

"Listen, Tris. If you think I'm being an asshole, you haven't seen anything yet, sweetheart. I think I've been quite nice to you so far but trust me, get on my bad side and I'll make you regret opening your mouth, do you understand me?" he states, his facial expression hard as he leans slightly towards me. I open my mouth to respond but I can't manage to get any words out and that isn't good enough for him.

"I asked you a question, Tris" he hisses, his grip on my neck tightening, causing a gasp to leave my lips. "Do you understand me?" he asks, his voice menacing and I don't think I've ever nodded my head faster in life.

"Good" he says before letting go of my neck and letting me fall to the floor, gasping like a drowning man. I feel his presence crouching over me and shivers run down my spine as I feel his hot breath fan over my skin as he whispers in my ear "let that be a warning to you" before getting up and walking away as I listen to the sound of his footsteps slowly fade away in the empty corridor.

I lay there for what feels like hours, the feeling of a bruise beginning to form on the column of my throat as I try to catch my breath again. The pain is almost paralyzing me as I push myself up onto my arms before shakily getting to my feet. Placing my hand against the wall, I support myself before turning to walk back to my room.

Still shaken after my encounter with Four, I stumble along the corridor and out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of black dart around a corner. Taking a deep breath, I tell myself that its just my imagination playing tricks on me and that its nothing to worry about.

I continue walking back towards my room but I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. Before I can think about it anymore, I feel multiple pairs of hands grab me a press me against the wall. I scream, desperately hoping there is someone who will hear my screams and come rescue me, but one of the attacker's hands cover my mouth to prevent me from attracting any attention.

I continue to scream against my attacker's hand until I feel a cool surface being pressed against my throat. A knife. I stop struggling and my entire body freezes up in terror.

"There's a good girl" one of the attackers breathes into my ear, making shivers run down my spine. I feel the cool blade of the knife leave my throat and I start to wriggle again, desperate to break free and run, to find somebody to help me.

***** **Skip now if you are uncomfortable/triggered by sexual harassment** *****

I stop struggling and my eyes widen as I feel someone's hand drag across my chest and attempting to tear my shirt open. "NO!" I scream against my attacker's hand and starting to fight against my attacker's grip, trying with all my strength to get away.

"Oh, come on, you were being such a good little slut. Don't make me have to make you be good again" the voice hisses and I see a smirk cover his face once he succeeds in tearing my shirt off, leaving me in just my bra. Tears are streaming down my face as I continue screaming and trying to fight him. I see his hand coming to cup my breast so I close my eyes and I pray that this will be over soon when I hear footsteps fast approaching.

***** **You can start reading again** *****

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" the new voice booms and I turn my head to see who my saviour is but my attackers slam my back against the wall and my head collides with the wall before my attacker drops me to the ground. Black spots fill my vision and everything becomes blurry as I begin to feel blood beginning to drip down my face as grunts of pain and excursion fill the air.

I can hear the terrified whimpers and cries of pain ring through the air as well as the sounds of punches, skin hitting skin. The black begins to cloud my vision and the last sound I hear is the sound of someone begging for their life.

I drift back into consciousness to the feeling of my head resting against something firm as a lulling motion attempts to put me back to sleep. The firm thing my head is resting on is incredibly comfortable and warm and it also smells like sweat and cigarettes.

I'm about to look up to try and identify what the comfortable thing I'm lying on is when I feel myself being lifted and placed into what feels similarly like someone's arms. I rest my head on this person's chest, barely registering whose chest, and allowing myself to drift to sleep as I allow myself to embrace the warmth of this person's body and their bodily scent of sweat and vanilla.

The only thing that shocks me is that when I look up at the person holding me, there is no trace of a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd do a quick update. I forgot I'd already written the majority of this chapter once I'd uploaded the previous one and I only found it today. This chapter is shorter than the amount I usually write but I promise the next chapter will be extra long to make up for this one. I'm also sorry if this update is a bit shitty, again the next one will hopefully be a lot better and contain more action. The next update will hopefully becoming around about mid to late June because I'm currently in the midst of my exams (I'm actually supposed to be revising for my English exam right now which is on Friday) but you never know, I may update again sooner than expected. Also, I thought I'd change things up a bit and put things in someone else's POV. Also just want to say, thank you for all the lovely comments you guys leave; they're all insanely nice and I love hearing that you guys are enjoying the story and it make me really want to carry on updating this story. Love you guys loads xx**

 **Four POV**

I look down at the unconscious girl in my arms, the small, blonde sparkler, as I carry her back to her room. She looks so small, smaller than normal, the blood which is dripping from her nose making her look paler than usual.

When I bumped into Calum in the corridor, I was shocked, to say the least. I'd seen her merely minutes ago and she was almost fine then, despite the minor bruises blooming on the column of her throat. When I saw her in Cal's arms, her face was drenched in blood and her shirt had been ripped open. The bruises on her throat had blossomed into colour; blacks, purples and blues. She looked like a war casualty.

Calum told me what happened, how he heard screaming, found Tris surrounded by three assholes and how he taught them a lesson they wouldn't forget. I ask Calum if he saw the attackers' faces but he replies no before passing her over to me, explaining that he has somewhere he had to be. He's a fucking liar; the cocky smirk and the wink he gave me as I handed her over said everything.

As I reach her room, I struggle to open the door and accidentally end of hitting her head off the doorframe. Hard. I mutter 'fuck' as I notice that there is a small trace of blood on the doorframe where she hit her head and I see blood begin to stick her hair together, indicating that I had inflicted yet another injury on her. I look down at her face, expecting to see her awake and staring at me with a shocked expression on her bloodied features but, no, she's still unconscious.

Eventually, I manage to get the door open, without causing Tris any further injuries. I walk into the room, walking softly as to not wake up Charley. I walk over to what I believe is Tris's bed and lay her down gently. As I go to stand up straight again, I feel a hard force slam into my back and make me land straight onto Tris. I roll over as quickly as I can and as my eyes begin to properly adjust to the darkness, I see a figure looming over me, arms raised above their head and holding what looks like a large box. Before the person can bring the box down to hit me again, I raise my leg and kick out, hitting the attacker in the stomach.

As the attacker grunts in pain, I take this as an opportunity to tackle them to the ground. We both fight viciously like animals, aggression fuelling every kick and punch we throw. It's a well-matched fight; I may be the stronger of the two of us but my attacker is agile. Once I eventually have them pinned, I reach up and turn on the near-by lamp to see who my attacker was. As soon as the lamp lights up the room, I feel stupid for not immediately guessing who it could be.

"Four?" Charley says, incredulity lacing her voice, "what the fuck are you doing in here?" She starts squirming beneath me and I get up, allowing her to get to her feet. She has blood leaking from her lip and a bruise forming around her eye but I can't imagine I look much better. She landed some pretty good shots as well.

I'm about to answer and explain to her what happened to Tris when I notice her eyes have drifted towards Tris's unconscious body and have widened drastically when she takes in Tris's appearance; the blood covering her body, the ripped shirt, the bruises.

"Did you do that to her?" Charley asks, her voice low and threatening, the unspoken threat evident in the tone of her voice and her eyes.

"No, I know from the way I've acted both you and Charley may believe that I am a giant prick and I damn well know I can be but believe me when I say I would never, ever sexually assault anyone" I spit, my eyes narrowed as I slowly get closer to Charley until my face is inches from hers. She doesn't break eye contact when she steps away from me. I turn away from her, her scrutinising gaze making me feel uncomfortable, like an insect being observed through a microscope.

"I'll see you in the morning" I say before leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, long time no see. This one is going to be brief (the a/n, not the chapter) because my laptop is about to die and I want to get this chapter up. It's long like I promised and I hope you enjoy. (Nothing has changed I'm still a lazy shit who doesn't proofread).**

 **I own nothing. All belongs to Veronica Roth.**

 **Tris POV**

Pain.

That's all my mind registers as I wake up; searing pain coursing through my body like fire, red hot, burning fire. I want to scream, to express my agony, but instead I bite my lip and crack my eyes open before attempting to sit up.

"Woah, easy" a voice next to me says and I feel a hand firmly stop me from sitting up any further. The hand on my shoulder ignites another spark of pain and I wince, falling back onto the mattress but catching myself on my elbows at the last second.

"Hey, it's only me" the voice says again, this time sounding more like a whisper and I look up to see Charley kneeling next to my bed, her eyes focused on the bruises littering my arms. I'm about to open my mouth to speak when my eyes catch a small movement from behind Charley. Glancing over her shoulder, I can see Calum fidgeting and Lynn sat on my bed, glaring at him as they engage in quiet conversation and my mouth automatically shuts.

"They wanted to come check on you, to see if you had regained consciousness yet" Charley explains, answering my unspoken question "I refused to let them come and check on you unless I was with them so I was excused from training and escorted here by those two". She glances back at them before turning around quickly to look at me again.

"What happened?" I wince at the sound of my own voice, it sounds croaky and scratched, as if belongs to someone who smoke 20 packs of cigarettes a day and singing heavy metal every night, belongs to someone who isn't me.

"Last night, I heard the door open when I was in bed and I saw a figure carrying something into the room and laying it down on your bed. Naturally, I attacked the intruder hence my own bruises, and it turns out it was Four. Once I got over my initial shock, I noticed you and Tris, you looked like hell. You were covered in bruises and cut and the front of your shirt had been ripped open; I thought Four had tried to rape you. Turns out it wasn't Four who did it to you. Once he told me it wasn't him, he just turned and left" Charley explained, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze when she sees my eyes widen when she mentions the word 'rape'.

I feel tears begin to gather at the corners of my eyes and I have to sit and blink for a few moments in attempt to get rid of them. I was nearly raped. I was nearly raped and Four saved me. I was nearly raped and Four saved me even though I treated him like a total dick.

"Right, I hate to break up this little reunion but you have to be heading back" a new voice states and both Charley and I look at Lynn who is now stood by the door and Calum is stood behind her, his chocolate-coloured eyes fixated on Charley.

Charley turns back to me and rolls her eyes before pulling me in for a light hug, being careful not to put me through any more pain. "I'll see you later, yeah?" she asks and I can tell she is contemplating refusing to leave me so I force a hopefully convincing smile and nod in an attempt to assure her that I'll be fine. I refuse to be the reason she nearly dies again.

I can see the battle going on inside her head; fight to stay with me and risk being put back in that hellish fear simulation or go with them and leave me alone. Eventually, with a nod, she turns and walks towards the door before disappearing through it, followed closely by Lynn and Calum.

As soon as I hear the door click shut, the tears start falling. I was almost raped. Curling in on myself, I bury my head between my knees before letting out a loud sob which echoes through the room. ' _No, I refuse to let them get the better of me. Whoever attacked me wanted to break me. I'm not going to let that happen. I am a member of the Dauntless gang and I will come back stronger. I will come back stronger for the Dauntless gang, for Alex and his family, for Charley, for Caleb, for myself. It's going to take a whole lot more than this to ever bring me down'_ I tell myself but I'm not entirely sure I believe myself.

 _'_ _You should probably go and thank Four. He may be an asshole but he did save your life'_ I tell myself and I know this little task will serve as a distraction.

Sitting up properly, I take multiple deep breaths, to calm myself down and to distract from the white-hot pain shooting through my body. Swinging my legs out from underneath the sheets, I let out a gasp as the pain gets worse. Pushing down the feelings of dizziness and pain, I push myself to my feet and stand swaying for a moment before beginning to take delicate steps forward towards the dresser where I know some clothes were stored for Charley and I.

Tugging on a loose black t-shirt and some black leggings, I stumble to the door. I have to take a moment to catch my breath, leaning my head against the cool wood and closing my eyes before cracking them open and continuing to open the door and I stumble into the hallway.

Lacking elegance, I stumble through corridor after corridor, unsure of where I am actually going. After what feels like hours, I finally give up and admit to myself I'm lost. The pain has yet to go away and I feel as if I'm about to pass out, if the fact the entire corridor is spinning has anything to do with it.

That's my last thought before I fall to the floor.

Fuck.

I waken with a start and bolt upright, immediately regretting it as a splitting headache makes itself known. Wincing, I lay back down and roll over burying my face into the pillow.

Wait, why is there a pillow in the middle of a corridor?

Opening my eyes again, I realise I am laying on a mattress. In someone else's room. As in not the room which Charley and I share. This room is much nicer than that one.

Sitting up again, this time going much slower, I take in my surroundings properly. The room is incredibly bare, with the only furniture in the room being the double bed I'm currently sat upon, a bedside table with only a lamp on it and a large window which almost completely covers the wall opposite the bed. The bedsheets are crumpled and smell like sweat, metal and a smell that seems naturally manly.

Swinging my legs out of bed for the second time today, I walk a little more gracefully towards the door, realising that my wounds from last night have been treated and wrapped in bandages. Silently thanking whoever did this to me, I walk out of the room and into what must be the open plan living room and kitchen.

The first thing that catches my eye about this space is, like the bedroom, how strikingly bare it is. There is nothing more in the large room than a sofa, a small coffee table which covered in books and pieces of paper, a small portable television which is propped up on a little stool, a kitchenette covered in the bare essentials; coffee, a kettle, a microwave and a box of biscuits. The only thing that really grabs my attention about the room is a large pillar which stands in the middle of the room. More importantly, what's on the pillar in the middle of the room.

On the pillar is a large poster of one of Chicago's most respected politicians and current Mayr, Marcus Eaton. He is incredibly well-known throughout Chicago for his current policy which attempts to ban and eliminate all crime from the streets of this city. All gang members know that his attempts at keeping this promise are weak but every other oblivious civilian in the city thinks otherwise hence why he is the mayor but again, that is not the most intriguing part.

The most intriguing part is the knife which is currently wedged into the poster, stabbing straight in Marcus Eaton's forehead. I'm about to go closer to get a better look at the poster when a deep voice interrupts me.

"I know how interesting my political views are but at least you could make yourself known before entering a room".

I spin around to see Four stood in front of me, as usual, his classic cocky smirk painted on his lips. At that point, I realise two things; 1. Four is shirtless and 2. There is an absolutely incredible smell coming from the kitchen.

Addressing point one, my jaw drops at the sight of Four's naked torso on display in front of me. His arms, shoulders and chest are covered in an array of tattoos, some black and white whereas others are coloured. He is also wearing some loose, black sweatpants which sit low on his hips, showing off his v-line but that's not the most shocking this to me. The thing which really captures my attention is the long, puckered scar which starts just below his pectorals and ends halfway down his v-line.

Addressing point two, I hear my stomach rumble, drawing me out of my daze. The delicious smell fills the room and I look longing over to the kitchenette where I presume the food is. It smells like pancakes or waffles or some other baked good. Four must be able to read the expression on my face and he lets out a deep chuckle before turning back towards the kitchenette and grabbing a second plate and stating "I assumed you'd be waking up soon so I made you some as well. I hope you like French toast".

"Now, how about we sit down and you tell me exactly why I found you passed out outside my door with your head in a pool of blood and in return, I'll answer whatever you want to know but I'm not answering anything until I've eaten".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys, guess whose back?! So much has happened these past few months and I have a least 3 decent excuses but I'm just going to come straight out with an apology for practically abandoning my story these past few months, so I'm so so so so so so so sorry. This chapter was going to be a hell of a lot shorter because it's a school night and I am a bitch when I'm tired but a guest requested that I put a little bit of Fourtris fluff in this and I was like 'awww, I think I have an idea for what might work' so I hope I did a good job on that because fluff isn't really my strong point because I am in a relationship with two men, one named Ben and the other Jerry's and I am also in a relationship with my bed and celebrities and fictional men. Who needs a real boyfriend when you have all that? But back to a more serious point, if you guys like the more fluffy side of this, I might try and incorporate some more into it in the future I really hope you guys liked this and I'm not making any promises but so far I have fallen back in love with writing this story and I have some more ideas for the future so hopefully, if I don't break my laptop screen again, I will be updating a lot more often. Xx**

 **Tris POV**

"I'm really surprised you haven't asked about the poster" Four says, after a few minutes filled with comfortable silence before his eyes drift to the knife impaled poster.

We have been sat at his kitchen table for over an hour now, both of us chomping on the French Toast Four had made in a comfortable silence. It's hard to imagine what my brother would say if he saw me, sitting in his nemesis' apartment and enjoying breakfast with him. Well, maybe the word enjoying is a little bit too strong.

"I was going to ask about it but then you offered me food" I say, cracking a joke and a small smile in attempt to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked since Four let out a little chuckle and gave a shrug as if to say, 'fair enough'.

If you had asked me when I first met Four, what I expected him to be good at, my answer would have been something along the lines of sarcasm and torturing rival gang members; Cooking would have been my last guess but it turns out he is actually a decent cook though I feel I may be being a little bit over-dramatic with that statement; all he made was French Toast and coffee.

"Well, it's pretty simple, isn't it? He has a campaign to try and eliminate gang activity and I'm a gang leader; it's obvious we both believe in very different things and have very different beliefs if he's trying to destroy what I live for. He sees gangs as a danger to the public and a way to self-destruction. I agree with the first statement, sometimes the public do get caught up in our war but that's inevitable, you will never have a war without innocent people getting hurt but being part of a gang does not destroy you. I was 16 years old and I had no home, no food, no family, nothing. I was convinced I was going to die on those streets but I was taken in by the old gang leader whose name was Amar. He took me in off the streets, he taught me how to defend myself, he gave my life a sense of purpose" As he had spoken, Four had gotten up from the table and walked towards the poster, his eyes trained on the floor and his back turned to me.

"What happened to him?" I ask, scared of the answer.

"What makes you presume something happened to him?" Four asks, not looking at me as he speaks. I wish I could see what he was thinking but then I remember how he came up with his new Russian Roulette style game and suddenly, I'm not so sure anymore.

"When I first met you, you told me that you were the gang leader, you didn't say co-gang leader. You were also speaking in past tense" I say, trying to choose my words carefully seeing as I'm not sure whether this is a sensitive subject or not for Four.

I hear Four let out a sigh before he turns back around to face me, his face emotionless. "Amar was like the father figure I never had. He taught me everything about being part of a gang, showed me what it was really like to be part of a family. He taught me how to fight because when I first came here, I was lanky and uncoordinated and knew as much about fighting as I knew about being in a gang. Amar never let me leave the training room until I was sweating so much my t-shirt was soaked, my knuckles were covered in dry blood and I was on the edge of passing out. He was especially hard on me after I lost a fight. I remember the first fight I won, I knocked two of my opponent's teeth out and I don't think I've ever seen Amar smile so big. Afterwards, he clapped me on the back and told me he was proud of me, I don't think I've ever felt so good about myself as I did when he told me that" Four grins as he recalls that memory but my facial expression doesn't change; I know this story can't have a happy ending. And by the way Four's small grin twists into a frown, I can tell I'm right.

"Amar was an incredible leader and was always thinking about what was best for the gang. I remember when Marcus Eaton first started talking about eradicating gangs from the city, hatred was boiling up inside me but Amar's expression was stoic. I remember the next morning, waking up and going to the gym, because I had another fight that day, and seeing Amar walking towards one of the exits. I called his name and asked him where he was going and he told me he just had some gang business to take care of and he promised me he would be back in time to see me win yet another fight. So, I didn't worry too much but when I was getting ready to fight my opponent and I kept looking for him but I couldn't see him. He didn't turn up the whole way through the fight, which I only just managed to win, and that was when I started to get anxious. He was missing for an entire week and everyone was worried about him. Until one day, Calum, Zeke and I were out on patrol and we walked past this alleyway and it was fucking stinking. I mean we knew it had been really hot out that week and there were a couple of dumpsters but no garbage we'd ever smelt before had smelt that bad so we went to check it out and in one of the dumpsters, we found Amar's body" a hand flies to my mouth as Four says that, and that's where I expect him to stop but he doesn't and I can hear the lump in his throat as he continues. I don't say anything.

"The body was completely fine, no stab wounds or bullet wounds. The only way we could tell it was Amar was because of the tattoo on his left wrist an angel. The only damage that had been done was that he had been decapitated. After finding his body, I searched every dumpster in this city, looking for his head. I felt like I owed him that much. After weeks of searching, I found his head been ravaged by a rat in a dumpster outside of Eaton Enterprise and ever since that day, I made myself and Amar's spirit a promise that I would make that bastard pay for what he did" Four chokes out, blinking a couple of times before I see his eyes light up with that fire I'm so accustomed to seeing.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper, pushing my chair and wincing at the sound it makes as it scrapes against the floor before getting up and walking across the room before placing my hand on Four's shoulder.

"I've never understood why people apologise about things they had no control over. I remember at my mother's funeral, how everyone kept coming up to me and apologising. I wanted to punch every single one of them in the face by the time it was over" Four states shrugging off my hand and taking a step away from me. For some reason, that make a twinge of regret run through my body and I can't understand why.

We stand in an awkward silence for a few moments before Four begins to walk back into the kitchen area and begins to clear away the plates left on the sink and put them into a basin full of hot soapy water before beginning to clean them. Wordlessly, I walk over to him and pick up a drying cloth and begin to help him.

We work in silence, the only sound being the sound of water getting sloshed around as Four cleans the plates and the clink of the plates as I stack them once they've been dried. It takes us no longer than five minutes to finish clearing us which is reasonable considering it was only two plates, two sets of cutlery, two mugs, a pan and a spatula. I watch how Four moves around the kitchen and puts away his kitchen utensils. I'm awed by how domestic he looks doing this until I take notice of how his back muscles flex under the material of the thin cotton t-shirt which he put on and I'm once again reminded that Four is a gang leader. Not a stay at home husband.

"I'm assuming you're tired" Four asks, breaking me out of my daze. I raise a confused eye brow at him as I grab a cloth from the sink and begin to wipe down his kitchen table.

"No, why would I be?" I ask, tossing the cloth back into the sink and turning back to Four.

"You have no idea how long you were unconscious for, do you?" Four chuckles before elaborating when he sees my blank expression "I found you at lunchtime, and it is currently 11 o'clock at night. Meaning you having been out cold for over 10 hours".

My grow to the size of saucers as he tells me this and I feel a frantic feeling coming over me. "Oh my god, I have to go. Charley is going to be freaking the fuck out" I ramble, my eyes skitting around the room as I try to remember if I brought anything which I don't have with me now.

"Hey, it's okay. I told one of the other guys while you were out where you are, they will probably have passed the memo onto your friend" Four explains before placing his hand on the small of my back and gently pushing me towards the direction of his bedroom door.

"You can spend the night in my room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch" Four says and I turn to him, jaw dropped.

"What? That's not fair, this is your flat, I'll be perfectly fine on the couch" I protest and the next thing I know I'm letting out a squawk of protest as Four flings me over his shoulder and starts carrying me to his room.

"Fine, be difficult then. I guess we'll both be sharing my bed tonight" I hear Four grumble and my cheeks turn scarlet. Of course, this isn't my first time sharing a bed with someone else, but it's the first time I have ever had to share a bed with a stranger. And it pains me to mentions, that I'm not sharing the bed with an unattractive person either.

Ungraciously, Four throws me on the bed and I let out another sound which sounds alarmingly like a squawk. I quickly crawl backwards and watch in awe as Four pulls his t-shirt off and throws it to the floor. I'm confused when I watch his facial expression change from stoic to sheepish and he bends back down to pick his discarded shirt up again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you if you were uncomfortable with sharing a bed with me when I'm shirtless" Four says, his hand coming up to sheepishly rub the back of his neck as he makes eye contact with me and I try to keep my eyes on his and not stare at his abs.

"N-no, that's fine, just could you please at least wear some shorts or something, please?" I stutter as Four nods before grabbing something from his chest of drawers before wandering into his en-suite which I had only just noticed.

I quickly discard my leggings whilst Four is out the room, leaving me in just my t-shirt and my underwear, and I slip under the duvet and wait for Four to return. I try to imagine how my brother would react if he found I was not only having breakfast-dinner with the leader of the divergent gang, but spending the night in his bed too.

I think he would probably pass out, to be honest.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear the sound of the bathroom lock clicking open and my jaw drops as I watch Four step out, clad only in some basketball short and _nothing else_.

' _Fuck, the first guy that I'm not related to or good friends with that I spend the night bed-sharing with looks like a fucking god? How is that fair?_ " I think to myself as I watch him smile gently at me before flicking the overhead light off, putting the entire room into darkness, and I feel the bed dip as his body slides into his bed next to mine.

We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes before I quietly pipe up, shyly "Thank you for saving me the other day, that's what I actually came here for, not to try and get free food or end up in your bed".

"It's okay" he says, ignoring my bad joke and returning the room to silence. Just as I'm about to drift off to sleep, I hear Four's voice ask, "how are you feeling right now?"

"Honestly, terrified. I'm so scared that they'll come back and try to finish what they started" I say, my voice quivering as I voice the thought I've been too afraid to properly think about. I keep my bac turned to Four so he doesn't see my eyes fill up with tears.

I stiffen as I feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back against something warm and solid. Four's chest. Four's bare chest. I stay stiff for a few minutes until I eventually relax against him and begin to slowly drift off to sleep and as I doze, I hear Four whisper "It's okay Tris, I promise I won't let them hurt you again, I promise".

I never expected that I would fall asleep in the man I'm supposed to hate's arms as he reassured me sweetly that he wouldn't let anything hurt me. I wonder if that's a promise that's too big to keep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merry Christmas guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've had have of this chapter stuck in my drafts since the previous chapter went up and I had no idea whether or not to make it a filler chapter or have an important piece of plot in here so I kind of went for a hybrid. I'm not going to lie, I kind of forgot about this story until some reviews popped up in my inbox and I was like 'it has been ages since I did anything' so I finished it today and here it is, This is by far the longest chapter in the story by quite a bit so enjoy that. I worry it got a bit sloppy towards the end so I apologise in advance for that. There are two references in this (one Hunger Games, one Teen Wolf. One is way more obvious the the other). I also would like to say, I don't know very much about guns and legal clip sizes and what type of pistol/handgun is the best. I looked up what I could and I'm fully aware not all of this information may be correct so please don't take anything said about guns in this story as 100% overall, Merry Christmas and enjoy the update. Thanks guys xxx.**

 **Tris POV**

I wake up in an empty bed.

The sheets feel cold pressed against my skin and I subconsciously roll over in an attempt to find some source of heat in the large bed. I find nothing.

Four's smell overwhelms my senses, making my head spin, as I push myself into a sitting position. I look around the room, looking for any traces that Four is still here. Again, I find nothing.

The room is pristine, as if it has never been used. Like the rest of his apartment, Four's bedroom is basic. It only contains a double bed, with simple white sheets, a large cupboard against the cream wall, an old armchair in the corner of the room and a door leading to the en-suite.

The only tell that the room belongs to someone is the wrinkled bedsheets and the folded pile of my clothes which sit on the armchair in the corner.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and attempt to process my next steps. After gathering my thoughts, I stretch, relishing the sound of my back and arms clicking. I stand and continue to stretch before cautiously walking towards the bathroom door. I peak my head inside, paranoid that I'm going to bump into a nude Four but letting out a sigh of relief when I see that the bathroom is empty.

The bathroom is probably the most furnished room in the apartment. Other than the bathroom essentials, toilet, shower and a sink, there is a few bottles sat on top of the shelves as well as two towels hanging on the heater. There is a razor, shaving foam, toothbrush, toothpaste and a bar of white soap sat on the sink top and a window directly above it.

I walk in, shivering as my bare feet make contact with the cold floor tiles. Closing and locking the door behind me, I strip out of my clothes and walk into the shower, looking forward to having a nice hot shower and a little bit of time of sort my thoughts out.

The water feels scorching hot against my bare back as I stand in the shower. The feeling of the water loosening my tense muscles makes me sigh in relief. I haven't had a proper shower since I left Dauntless. It feels like an eternity since I was there, since I last saw everyone. It shocks me to realise Charley and I have only been here a couple of days. A couple of days filled with constant, nagging fear and the simmering feeling of uncertainty bubbling away in my gut; the thought alone makes my stomach twist.

I hope Alex made it back alive. He would make such a good father. I can imagine him trying to make life as normal as possible for his daughter, he'd probably make her go to school every day to ensure that she had a good future outside his world of rivalries, shootings and gangs. He probably wouldn't separate her from it all together though. The gang means too much to him to do that.

Caleb would probably love having a baby around, someone he could consider passing on the gang to when he eventually passes. He would never pass on the title of gang leader to me. Alex's kin would probably be his first choice, regardless of gender. I sometimes wonder if Caleb misses me, wonders if I'm still alive or if I'm dead in an alley somewhere. He probably believes the latter; he doesn't think I'm strong enough to survive.

I'm drawn from my thoughts as I realise the water has begun to run cold. My body shivers under the icy stream and I quickly dart out of the shower, grabbing the dark towel which hangs on the heater. Wrapping it tightly around my frame, I begin to dry myself off, trying my hardest to be quick in case Four comes back.

Once I'm dry, I get dressed into my clothes from yesterday and tie my hair up in a simple bun before slipping out of the bathroom and heading towards the exit of the apartment, hoping that no one would be around to assume that I was doing a walk of shame or something similar.

Walking through the corridors, I keep my head down low, hoping that I can avoid engaging with any of the Divergent Gang after what happened the other night.

Unfortunately, the odds were not in my favour.

"Tris!" I hear a voice yell and I turn around to see Chrissy jogging up to me. I can't help but feel slightly envious at how good she looks coming towards me, clearly in what must be her patrol gear with her hair in a high ponytail and gun in her hand. She looks like Four's ideal girl; long dark hair, fashionable clothing, perfect make-up; the polar opposite of me. "Skipping training today?" she says when she reaches me, a teasing smile on her face.

I nod, smiling at her. Maybe not Four's _ideal_ girl; she's a bit too bubbly for his stoic persona. If I wasn't in a situation where I had been kidnapped by a rival gang to spite my older brother, I feel like Chrissy and I could have been good friends. She's been the nicest to me since I got here. Besides maybe Lynn.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to snitch to Four" she says with a laugh, "Training can be boring as hell anyway; I prefer learning on the job, maybe you do too. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me and some of the boys on patrol around our territory. Just so you can get a feel for what it's like to be on patrol".

"Really?" I ask, shocked. I used to beg Caleb to take me out on patrol with him, but he always said no, told me it was too dangerous and that if anything happened I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Yeah, normally, it's just me and the boys so it'll be good to have a girl to talk to rather than listen to them go on about their morning routines" she says, making me laugh as I imagine the tough, leather wrapped, scowling men of the Divergent gang talking about which brand of hair gel or facial wash they prefer using.

My laughter is short-lived though when I realise that after what happened the other night, I don't want to be anywhere near any of the men from this gang. Other than Four.

"The boys? Who are they boys?" I ask, trying to play it off as casual but even I can hear the worrying edge in my voice.

"Today, I'm on patrol with Calum and Derek. I know you've met Calum but I don't think you've met Derek. Don't worry, he's like a massive teddy bear with muscles and a withering scowl, I think you'll like him" Chrissy rambles, her facial expression changing into an over-exaggerated scowl as she describes 'Derek' in what I assume, is her impression of him. I laugh at her impression, thankful for the feeling of the tightness in my chest loosening.

"So, c'mon, is it a yes or a no?" Chrissy asks, bumping her hip against mine with a smile. I smile and nod, causing her to link her arm with mine before dragging me down a corridor I'm sure I've never been down before.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curious as we stop outside a door which Chrissy pushes open to reveal a dark room. She looks down the corridors quickly before ushering me inside quickly and shutting the door behind us.

"If you're going to go out on patrol, you need to be armed, regardless of whether or not you use it" Chrissy says with a smirk as she flicks the light on and my jaw drops.

The walls in front of me are covered in weaponry. Guns, knives and other weapons glint under the harsh ceiling lights. Weapons I've seen and weapons I haven't catch my attention as I walk further into the room and I'm still to pick my jaw up off the floor.

"Zeke and Uriah's cousin, Justin, is a Military Arms Dealer, in case you're wondering where we got all of this from. He went into cardiac arrest when a member of Erudite tried to poison him but Zeke managed to get him an antidote in time, saving his life. So in return, James legally provides us with all the weaponry we need" Chrissy explains, walking further into the room and pulling a couple of guns off the wall.

"In the case of a patrol, we just take guns or knives, just for the sake of being discreet. We take some of the other things" she says, gesturing to the wall covered in knuckledusters, crossbows and compound bows as well as other things I can't even put a name to, "to more serious things". She finishes with an eerie smile and I can't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"I didn't even know they used these things in the military" I say, gently running my finger along the string of one of the bows.

"As far as I know, they don't" Chrissy says with a smirk, "just because he's a military provider, doesn't mean he can't get us the weaponry the military don't use through his contacts". My facial expression must have changed to one of horror because Chrissy laughs before spreading three different guns out onto a metal table.

"So, these are my three favourites" she says before picking up the first one, "This is an AMT AutoMag III, I like it because it doesn't create a massive bulge in your jeans, so it's subtler, which is always handy. Only problem is it's a bit heavy but that's the only flaw I can list". She puts the first gun down and picks up the second, "This is a AMT Hardballer, I like it because it's small and looks pretty impressive". She puts that one down and picks up the last one, "I think you'll like this one. It's called a Desert Eagle. These are quite common among the gang so I'm sure you've seen one before. Probably my favourite of the three but that's just my opinion. It's not the heaviest but still gives you a sense of protection. Again sleek and looks cool. Also, all of these guns are within the legal clip size limit, just in case you're wondering. So, yeah. Go ahead and pick your favourite".

I cautiously pick my hand up and skim over the top of each gun before finally picking the third one. "Good choice" Chrissy murmurs before picking up the other two guns and placing them back on the wall. When she turns back around, I notice she has a few cartridges in her hands.

"Here are some for you" she says, handing me over two packets of cartridges. "Now a couple of words of advice. You may have heard this before but always remember how many shots you have fired. Running out of bullets could get you killed, it also makes you look stupid. I'm hoping you won't need to fire a gun today because if Four finds out I put you in that kind of danger, he'll kill me, but if we unfortunately do end up in that kind of situation, then at least you'll know vaguely how to defend yourself. I know you've done shooting in training so you should be okay and if I see you struggling, I'll do my best to help".

I nod, fully aware of how wrong a patrol can go, remembering a boy he used to be in the Dauntless Gang, who went out on patrol alone and was found four days later in the trunk of a car which was abandoned on the outskirts of the city.

"Well, I think that's all I need to tell you" Chrissy concludes, stepping around the table and grasping my arm and beginning to pull me out of the room, "c'mon, we're late to meet the boys already".

We leave the room, making sure to flick the light off and lock the door behind us before turning right down the corridor. We make small talk as we go, chatting about training and Chrissy telling me about how the boy, Peter, from training has been hospitalised after being found sexually assaulting someone and got beaten up so badly, that he was being treated for internal bleeding. Call me a bitch but the warmth flooding my chest indicates how glad I am that he got what was coming for him.

We meet Calum and Derek at a large, arched doorway at the end of a very long corridor. Calum's eyebrows raise in surprise when he sees me, but he doesn't say anything and I'm grateful.

I can see what Chrissy meant about Derek. Bulging arms, a scowl on his face, he looks more like he's meant to be stopping underage teenagers getting into clubs and bars rather than someone who waits patiently for people in doorways that look like they been plucked straight from the renaissance era.

"You ready to go?" Calum asks, straightening up and slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Chrissy, Derek and I nod and one by one walk out the door and into the cool Chicago streets.

It's hard to remember the last time I was outside. Since I last saw the streets of the city I grew up in. I wish I could have walked out the door and immediately recognised where I was, but I've never been on this side of the city before because Caleb constantly told me it was too dangerous. I think he'd kill me himself if he found out that I had willingly gone out on patrol with the enemy.

There is a lot of joking around on patrol between Chrissy and Calum, brother-and-sister-like teasing that has Derek rolling his eyes constantly and I'm constantly bringing a hand up to my mouth to stifle my giggles. There was never joking like this between members of the Dauntless Gang, particularly when they were doing something relevant to the future and welfare of the gang. It's like a different world; in one, conversations of the newest from of torture to use against rivals, and in another, constant joking and teasing over who has the more luscious head of hair.

It makes me question which world I'd rather be part of.

We're walking along a secluded back alley, laughing as we listen to Calum and Chrissy's current hilarious debate when the sound of a shrill scream pierces the air. The joking stops and a heavy tension fills the air as everyone's hands fly to their guns tucked in their waistbands.

My heart rate begins to accelerate as we begin to creep closer and the sounds of screams and pleading is growing louder the closer we get to an alley mouth. Moving closer to the wall to use the shadows as cover, Calum peers around the corner, down into the alleyway whilst Chrissy, Derek and I wait in anticipation with racing heart rates and limbs coiled like springs.

After what feels like an eternity, Calum looks back at us with a multiple expressions crossing his face before he shakes his head at us before straightening up and getting ready to walk away. Chrissy and Derek follow his lead, straightening up and preparing to we begin to walk away, I can't help but glance down the alleyway. I freeze.

There are two men stood in the alleyway, guns pointed at a woman who is curled up on the floor with a child wrapped in her arms. The child is almost invisible, the only indicator that he is there is the head of curls tucked under the woman, his mother's, chin. There are tears streaking the woman's face as she pleads for her life.

"Hey!" The word is out of my mouth before I can take it back and all heads turn to look at me, some in shock, some in relief, some in anger.

"What do you think you're doing" I yell, turning my body to look directly into the alley, directly at the gunmen. They've lowered their guns, their attention on me rather than the mother and son.

"None of your fucking business" one of the snarls, his accent thick as he turns back to the cowering pair and clocking the hammer.

I don't think.

I pull out my gun.

Turn the safety off.

Aim.

Fire.

 _'_ _One bullet gone, fourteen to go'_ I think to myself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Calum seethes, his face getting redder as he and Derek drag the two unconscious men to the side of the alley, blood smearing their shirts from a mix of their own blood and the other men's wounds, "you could have gotten all of us killed".

"I wasn't thinking" I answer honestly as I continue to put pressure on the bullet wound in my shoulder, wincing a little bit when I press too hard. After a quick examination by Chrissy, I found out it was only a flesh wound; nothing extremely serious. Knowing that doesn't stop it from hurting like a bitch.

"That's clearly the fucking issue then, isn't it? Your impulsiveness and your stupidity nearly cost not only our lives, but the lives of innocent people too" Calum seethes, dumping the body he was dragging in a dumpster before stalking towards me with a menacing expression his face.

"You walked away from those innocent people! If I hadn't done something, they might have died, and we would have had to live the rest of our lives plagued by guilt because we could have stopped their deaths, but we walked away" I say, anger beginning to bubble in my chest as I take a step closer to Calum.

"I'm sorry Cal but she's got a point" Chrissy says, ignoring the piercing glare Calum shoots her before continuing "but Tris, you can't just pull stunts like that. I understand that your heart was in the right place, but your plan wasn't well thought-out". She places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a look I can't decipher before walking towards Calum and Derek.

"Her plan wasn't well thought-out? That's the understatement of the century. She missed. She shot the fucking wall" Calum says, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "If we hadn't reacted like we had…"

"Shut up Calum" Chrissy spits, cutting Calum off mid-sentence, "let's just head back, we've pretty much finished our patrol anyway".

The atmosphere between all of us as we walk back through the streets is tense; completely different to the joking and banter that was there previously there, Calum, Derek and Chrissy walk slightly ahead of me, quietly whispering to each other as they navigate our way back to the Divergent base. Calum's cutting words are ringing through my head, making me think back to my decisions from earlier on in the day.

I understand that the choices I made were rash, but I couldn't let those people die; I just couldn't. I can't understand how Calum can't see that; how Calum can just walk away from it. How any of them can.

"Alright back here?" Chrissy asks, having fallen back from the boys to talk me. I give her a small smile in thanks but honestly, I would rather have been left alone with my thoughts at this moment in time. She continues to talk, her eyes looking around the street as she talks but I'm not paying attention to anything she says.

I've stopped walking now, stood in the middle of the pavement, staring up at a sign mounted on the wall. _The Talbot Bar._ The Talbot Bar. I know where The Talbot Bar is and it's about a 10-minute walk from where Alex and his wife, Lisa's house is. Or a 5-minute run.

I hear Chrissy saying my name and I look to see she has stopped too, a few meters in front of me. Up ahead, I can see the boys have also stopped and are looking back at myself and Chrissy with expectant looks on their faces. We all stay standing still for a few moments, looking at one another until I look to my right before running as fast I can across the road, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a red Fiat 500, Ignoring the sound of squealing brakes and blaring horns, I race in the direction of my gang member's house.

I don't look back as I run, worried that if I turn around, I'll see those three familiar faces chasing after me. I made sure that I lost them as quickly as possible by taking a quick detour down an alleyway which added another few minutes to my run but it's worth it if I can avoid getting captured by the Divergent gang again.

I run until my lungs feel like they're on fire and my limbs are screaming at me to stop and take a break due to the build-up of lactic acid. Thankful that I'm nearly at my destination, I take a second to catch my breath, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

After a moments rest, I begin to walk the rest of the way, knowing I'm only about 200 yards from the house itself. As I walk, I relish the feeling of freedom, a feeling I haven't experienced in what feels like forever.

"This is a bad idea" a voice beside me says and after the past few days I could recognise that voice anywhere.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spit, whipping my head around to look at Four, who is casually sauntering along beside me. I planned to leave my question hanging in the air, unanswered before sprinting away from him but Four grabs my wrist and stops walking, therefore stopping me from carrying out my plan in the process.

"I got a phone call from Calum, telling me about what happened and that you had taken off. He was pissed, and that's putting it mildly. He told me where you were when you ran off and we both figured you'd gone to try and find a Dauntless member's house. You're lucky I said I'd check this street, if it were Cal who'd found you, you'd already be dead" he said, pulling me over to the side of the pavement. To anyone who could see us from their windows, it would look like we're having a perfectly friendly and civil conversation. That was probably Four's aim.

Then he lets go of my wrist. My arm falls back to my side limply as I stare at him in surprise, confused by his actions.

"Why did you let me go?" I ask, my other hand coming down to massage my wrist out of habit; not because it hurts but because Four's scrutinizing gaze is making me squirm on the spot and fidgeting is the only way I can think to make it less obvious.

He ignores my question, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and types in his password, I try to see what he's doing but the sunlight lighting up the street in reflecting off his phone screen, preventing me from seeing what he is doing.

"This was sent to me approximately two minutes ago" Four states, now holding his phone up to his face so I can see. I gasp when I see what he is showing me.

It's a video, a video of Charley, sat in a chair with a man circling round her with a gun pointed at her head. I can see the tear tracks on her face as her eyes stay glued to the ground. I can't recognise the man holding the gun but he's poking her with it, mocking her.

"You…. you.." I stammer but words can't describe the feelings fear and anxiety which have just bubbled up in the pit of my stomach.

"You monsters? You assholes? You fucking pieces of scum? C'mon Tris, what is the charming insult you're about to deliver?" Four says with a smirk, turning off his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. Out of pure rage, I swing my fist at him but he catches it and spins me around to pin it uncomfortably behind my back.

"I'm going to make you a deal Tris, and you are going to accept this deal because I'm not the generous type who makes deals often. If you come back to the Divergent Base with me, I'll tell them to let your friend go and we can move past this incident and act like nothing ever happened. Or you can go back to your Dauntless friends and I'll make sure to send bits of your friend's body to you personally for the rest of your life" Four says, into my ear as I let out pained gasps.

"So what's it going to be, Tris? I could send you a little bit of her every day, maybe on the first day, I'll send you one of her fingernails, on the second day, her little toe, on the third day, her ear lobe etcetera" Four says and I can practically hear the sick smirk in his voice.

"I'll come back with you" I say quietly and I breath a sigh of relief as I feel Four let go of my wrist and lets it drop back to my side. I spin around to face him and glare at him before adding, "but if anything has happened to Charley, I swear to God, I'll…"

"You'll what, Tris?" Four says mockingly and the smirk on his face grows when I don't respond immediately before adding "c'mon, I'll call us a cab and we'll get you back to your friend".


End file.
